Une de plus, une de moins, et moi dans tout ça ?
by Eraendil
Summary: Une prophétie fut faite, on la nomme Prophétie du Phénix. Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard, Voldemort gagne chaque jour en puissance. Et en plus, les fondateurs débarquent dans la Grande Salle en plein festin ! UA du tome 6.
1. Invités surprises

**Bonjour.**

**Voici le premier chapitre. Un très gros merci à Matteic, qui a eu la bonté de corriger les fautes de ma fanfic. Je ne vous dis pas le travail;-) . Donc de nouveau merci à Matteic pour son formidable travail. Si, pour l'instant, vous trouvez des différences de niveau de langue entre les chapitres, c'est parce que leur correction n'est pas terminée.**

**Il me semble que j'ai tout dit. Ah non! Il manque le disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, si ce n'est les personnages que j'aurais éventuellement créé. L'histoire est la mienne, et je ne cherche pas à ce qu'elle soit publiée à des fins commerciales. Elle prend en compte les 5 premiers tomes.**

**Bon d'accord. Il n'est pas du tout original, mais tant pis. Au moins il est efficace. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**INVITES SURPRISE**

* * *

Poudlard… Ecole de sorcellerie d'Écosse, victorieuse lors du dernier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, lieu le plus sûr de ce même pays, et j'en passe. Nous sommes en septembre. Le 1er septembre plus précisément. Naturellement, les étudiants sont dans la Grande Salle pour leur premier banquet de l'année scolaire. Quelle année ? Nous nous situons en 1996, année plutôt noire si vous voulez mon avis. Inutile de vous rappeler les événements une fois de plus, me semble-t-il.

Qui suis-je ? Décidément, vous êtes bien curieux… La curiosité est une qualité dont il ne faut pas abuser. Mais pour répondre à votre question, on me nomme Merlin. Les sorciers de cette époque feraient une crise cardiaque en me voyant, je vous le dis… Heureusement pour moi, j'observe, mais je ne peux être observé. C'est ça la mort… Lorsqu'on n'est pas fantôme bien sûr. Enfin, je dévie du sujet me semble-t-il.

Nous sommes donc à Poudlard, le 1er septembre 1996, en plein festin. Albus Dumbledore vient de finir son discours, les élèves sont répartis et commencent à manger. Jusque là tout est banal. Uhm ? L'air semble se charger de magie… Autre avantage d'être mort, pouvoir ressentir la magie. Aveuglante cette lumière, non ? Décidément, même mort nos sens restent les mêmes, sauf celui du toucher.

Je crois que je vais laisser place à la narratrice pour vous raconter cette histoire. Après tout, bien que cette entrevue ait été des plus intéressantes, j'ai affaire ailleurs. De plus, je ne crois pas que mes longs monologues dignes du professeur Binns, qui enseigne l'histoire de la magie, vous attirent. Sur ce, je vous salue.

* * *

Les plats étaient succulents, les tables animées et les élèves se remplissaient joyeusement la panse lorsqu'un grand jet de lumière inonda la Grande Salle. Quand elle eut disparu, quatre personnes se trouvaient en plein milieu de l'allée centrale ; deux hommes et deux femmes.

Le premier, comme le second, avait des cheveux noirs aussi courts et ébouriffés que l'autre les gardait longs et soigneusement coiffés. Ils avaient tous deux la peau légèrement pâle et les yeux bleus, bien que les nuances soient radicalement opposées… L'un les avait d'un bleu saphir profond, l'autre bleu acier. Leurs robes respectivement rouge et verte semblaient sans âge. Ils portaient également chacun une épée accrochée à leur ceinture de cuir.

Les femmes, elles, ne se ressemblaient point. La première était de petite taille. On aurait pu la comparer au soleil personnifié. De ce fait, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle venait du sud, sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux blond cuivré ne trompaient personne. Elle possédait un visage plutôt fin et des yeux noirs. Elle portait une robe blanche aux reflets nacrés, d'un style moyenâgeux, avec en ruban qui l'enserrait en dessous de la poitrine, pour faire place à une jupe évasée. Ses manches, longues, ne laissaient voir que le bout de ses doigts.

La seconde était élancée, avec un teint maladif, accentué par de longs cheveux brun sombre aux reflets auburn. L'air studieux qu'elle affichait contrastait avec l'étincelle rieuse de ses yeux en amande. Sa robe pourpre ressemblait quelque peu à celle de sa compagne. Un laçage partait du bas de son col en U pour finir avec le ruban bordeaux lui enserrant le dessous de sa poitrine. Le seul adjectif prétendant la qualifier était beauté froide. Si la première égalait le soleil, la seconde égalait la lune.

Dans la salle, le silence régnait en maître absolu. C'est alors que la plus petite des femmes parla :

« Il semblerait que le sortilège ait marché. Bravo Rowena.

- Mais je t'en prie Helga, répondit la concernée. Il n'avait aucune raison d'échouer, pas après le mois entier que j'ai consacré à son étude.

- Vraiment Rowena, tu es sans pareille en ce qui concerne les recherches et la restauration des sortilèges, mais je ne comprendrai jamais ton humour.

- Cela s'appelle être sarcastique, Godric. Nous, les Serdaigle, ne sommes pas aussi francs que les Gryffondor.

- Oui, passons... et si nous demandions l'année et le jour pour savoir si le sortilège nous a envoyés dans des limites temporelles acceptables ?

- Bonne idée. Je crois d'ailleurs que cela est nécessaire, notre arrivée semble avoir jeté un froid. On pourrait presque entendre un Vivet Doré voler.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous donner la date exacte s'il vous plaît ?

- Nous sommes le 1er septembre 1996, répondit timidement un élève.

- Merci. Puis-je savoir qui est le directeur actuel ? Demanda Godric, sous le regard médusé des élèves et des enseignants.

- C'est moi, lui répondit Dumbledore. Cependant, excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous êtes tout excusé. Pour votre question, je me nomme Godric Gryffondor, et ces dames sont les charmantes Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle. Mon voisin, lui, répond au doux nom de Salazar Serpentard. Pardonnez-lui, mais il n'est pas très bavard.

- Oh mon dieu ! Les Fondateurs », souffla une jeune fille aux longs cheveux indisciplinés.

Alors, la Grande Salle se remplit de chuchotements, qui devinrent de plus en plus forts. La phrase de la jeune fille avait été l'élément déclencheur. Le vacarme fut tel que le directeur dut avoir recours au Sonorus. Alors les élèves se calmèrent et le silence revint, lourd et pesant. Le regard des élèves était intrigué, soupçonneux, ou au contraire sérieux. Le vieux directeur, dont l'étincelle de malice qui faisait la légende de ses yeux bleus s'était éteinte, prit de nouveau la parole.

« Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Pour l'instant, nous loger et nous nourrir. Nous vous expliquerons la situation après le dîner, lui répondit Rowena.

- Bien sûr. Rejoignez-nous », les invita Dumbledore.

Il fit apparaître quatre sièges à la table des professeurs, où s'installèrent les visiteurs. Le banquet se poursuivit dans une ambiance plus qu'étrange. D'une part, les habituelles conversations battaient leur plein, mais d'une autre, les nombreux regards fixant les " invités " surprise étaient déroutants. Heureusement pour eux, Dumbledore reprit rapidement la parole.

« Maintenant que vous êtes rassasiés, je tiens à vous faire part de ces propos. Voldemort étant de retour, je me doute bien que la séparation des maisons sera plus forte que jamais. Ce n'est pourtant pas la bonne décision. Le Choixpeau nous a prévenus, en ces temps sombres, l'union sera notre force, elle nous permettra de résister. La division, quant à elle, serait au Seigneur des Ténèbres un avantage inestimable.

Pour revenir à une note plus joyeuse, ne vous inquiétez pas, les matchs de Quidditch et les sorties à Pré au Lard ne seront pas annulées, même si elles se dérouleront en présence de professeurs et d'Aurors. Un bal masqué aura également lieu à Noël Et pour finir ce discours, je tiens à rappeler que la Forêt Interdite, est, bien entendue, interdite. Mr Rusard m'a également signalé que la liste des objets interdits se trouve dans son bureau et que depuis l'ouverture du magasin de Farces et Attrapes des jumeaux Weasley, cette même liste compte maintenant près de 500 objets. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Peu à peu, la Grande Salle se vida. Les préfets conduisirent les premières années vers leur salle commune, et les autres suivirent en bavardant. Une fois la Grande Salle vide, le directeur mena, bien qu'il les accompagnait plus que menait, les Fondateurs dans son bureau. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et les fixa. Son regard était clair, il voulait comprendre et connaître la raison de la venue des quatre sorciers.

« Je suppose qu'une fois de plus, je dois jouer les porte-parole ? Demanda Godric sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- En effet, répliqua Rowena, tu es le meilleur pour cela, parle.

- Merci du compliment très chère. Eh bien, voici, une prophétie a été faite il y a de cela un mois, enfin, un mois pour nous. En conséquence notre spécialiste des sortilèges les plus complexes s'est dévouée pour nous confectionner un enchantement pour remonter le temps. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de lui raconter la prophétie Helga, puisqu'elle est de toi, je pense que Sire Dumbledore comprendra mieux. De plus, comme Salazar me l'a rappelé il y a quelques heures, ma mémoire a ses faiblesses, donc…

- Assez Godric, j'ai compris. Voici ce que dit la prophétie du Phoenix :

**Lorsque le monde croule sous les Ténèbres,  
****C'est à l'héritier de la Lumière d'apparaître.  
****Lorsque le monde sera au bord du Chaos,  
****Lorsque l'homme pliera sous l'étau,  
****L'héritier du Lion rétablira l'Équilibre,  
****Nous fera redécouvrir les bienfaits de la Vie.  
****De ces choix il ne sera libre  
****Tant que l'autre prophétie ne sera accomplie.  
****Par de grands sorciers il se fera aider,  
****Et sur ses amis il pourra compter.  
****Deux hommes il devra tuer pour que la paix soit préservée,  
****Et une fois celle-ci instaurée,  
****L'égalité pourra régner.  
****Ainsi un monde de Ténèbres meurt,  
****Pour ne renaître que meilleur.  
****Telle est la prophétie du Phoenix.**

- Je dois avouer que cette prophétie est déroutante, murmura Dumbledore. Mais de quelle façon avez-vous su que cette époque convenait ?

- Nous avons dû choisir au hasard. Vous voyez, comme de " grands sorciers " aideront l'héritier comme il est dit, cet amoureux des serpents qui me sert de frère a pensé que la prophétie pouvait parler de nous. Nous avons donc choisi une date au hasard et si la fabuleuse idée de Salazar marchait, notre arrivée se ferait au moment optimal, expliqua Godric. En revanche, nous n'avons aucune idée de qui peut être l'héritier.

- Une autre prophétie est en marche depuis 16 ans. Elle concerne deux personnes. Tom Elvis Jedusor, le dernier héritier des Serpentard, et Harry Potter, étudiant ici même à Gryffondor. Cependant, la prophétie du Phoenix concerne aussi l'héritier du Lion, analysa le directeur.

- J'ai placé mon épée dans le Choixpeau, seul un de mes descendants peut l'en retirer.

- Dans ce cas, Harry Potter est bel et bien l'élu de votre prophétie. Durant sa seconde année, il a tué un Basilic avec.

- Un Basilic dans Poudlard ? Comment se peut-il ? Et par quel moyen a-t-il pu entrer ? S'exclama Helga.

- Ce sont des questions que j'aimerais également poser à Mr Serpentard.

- Un Basilic dans Poudlard, répéta Salazar, je ferais cela ?

- Donc vous n'avez pas encore construit la Chambre des Secrets. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta, pensif.

« Excusez-moi Seigneur Gryffondor, mais n'avez-vous pas dit " cet amoureux des serpents qui me sert de frère " ?

- Vous avez bien entendu. Mon demi-frère plus exactement, nous avons la même mère, mais pas le même père. »

Godric se leva et ses compagnons l'imitèrent.

« Traverser mille ans n'est pas chose aisée, et nous avons besoin de repos. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser nous souhaiterions rejoindre nos chambres.

- Avant que nous allions nous coucher, il serait bon que vous nous mettiez au courant de la situation actuelle, dit Helga.

- Je vous en ferai part demain. J'imagine que vous allez dormir dans les appartements que vous occupiez à l'époque.

- Exactement, répondit Rowena. Ne vous inquiétez pas, déjà à notre époque, nous dormions dans une salle cachée dans la salle commune des différentes maisons. Nous vous demandons juste les mots de passe. »

Dumbledore donna les différents mots de passe du château et les Fondateurs quittèrent le bureau. Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers la salle commune de leur maison et y entrèrent.

* * *

Lorsque Godric emprunta le passage de la Grosse Dame, les conversations de la salle commune s'arrêtèrent. Il parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Ses petits Gryffondor semblaient rassembler les qualités requises. Malgré leur jeunesse, il pouvait lire sur leurs visages courage et fidélité aux autres. Une élève se leva, et s'avança vers lui. Elle portait un badge de préfet accroché à son uniforme et devait avoir 16 ans. Pour l'instant, elle affichait un air quelque peu intimidé, mais une lueur de détermination brillait dans ses prunelles chocolat. Elle possédait également de magnifiques cheveux bruns aux reflets d'or, ondulant le long de son dos.

« Bonsoir à vous, Seigneur Gryffondor. Je voulais vous souhaiter, en tant que représentante des élèves, la bienvenue dans la salle commune de notre époque.

- Je vous remercie jeune demoiselle. Pourrais-je savoir le nombre de Gryffondor ainsi que le nom de chacun ? J'aime particulièrement me renseigner sur mes élèves et les aider s'ils ont des problèmes.

- Bien sûr, attendez quelques instants, je vais faire le tour de la salle et des dortoirs. »

Dire que les élèves écoutant la conversation étaient étonnés relevait du plus bel euphémisme. Godric le remarqua, et sourit intérieurement. Les professeurs de cette époque ne devaient vraiment pas passer beaucoup de temps avec leurs élèves. La préfète faisait le tour de la salle commune lorsque le regard du Fondateur s'arrêta sur deux élèves de deuxième année. Ils parlaient discrètement lorsqu'une des propositions de l'un surprit l'autre.

« Tu crois vraiment que Harry Potter ressemble à Godric Gryffondor ? »

Cette phrase retentit dans la salle, les conversations s'arrêtèrent, le regard des élèves passait de Godric à un élève assis sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Celui-ci ressemblait effectivement au Fondateur. Il possédait les mêmes cheveux de jais indisciplinés, le même teint pâle, la même taille, et les mêmes traits fins que lui. Par contre, ses yeux émeraude étaient ceux de quelqu'un qui en a trop vu, beaucoup trop, nota Godric. Puis les conversations reprirent de plus belle :

« C'est vrai, et puis, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, non ?

- Il possède toutes les qualités de notre maison !

- Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est le Survivant, L'Elu !

- J'en étais sûre !

- … »

L'élève en question soupira. La lassitude imprégnait ses traits. Puis garçon roux, grand, les yeux bleus, des taches de rousseur plein le visage, donna un coup de coude à son camarade. Effectivement, Godric approchait. Le dénommé Harry se redressa, son regard devint curieux. C'est alors que la préfète arriva, avec une liste de tous les élèves de la maison du courage. Il la remercia et son regard se posa sur le jeune homme.

« Il est vrai que tu me ressembles. Enfin, cela arrive, ce n'est pas inédit.

- En effet, répondit prudemment le jeune Harry.

- Si je puis me le permettre, crut bon d'intervenir la préfète, Harry est le portrait craché de son père, à l'exception des yeux. La famille Potter existe-t-elle à votre époque ?

- Oui, la famille Potter existe à notre époque. Le fait qu'il soit le portrait craché de son père ne prouve rien.

- Oui, excusez-moi.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Poser une question ne prouve pas son ignorance, mais sert à combler celle-ci, ou à confirmer ses suppositions. De plus, émettre une supposition, même si celle-ci se révèle fausse, nous montre que l'on sait réfléchir et que l'on sait observer les faits pour en tirer des conclusions. Tu n'as donc pas à t'excuser, nous sommes dans une école. Et dans une école, on apprend, on se trompe, mais on se corrige par la suite.

- Donc, si je suppose que la forme Animagus de mon professeur de potions est la chauve-souris, je n'aurais pas à m'excuser, car cela montre que contrairement à ce qu'il nous répète à longueur de cours, je sais réfléchir. Je me trompe ? Demanda le garçon roux, sous le regard réprobateur de la préfète.

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Même si cette hypothèse est fausse, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est qu'une supposition sur une hypothétique forme Animagus, il n'y a rien de blessant là dedans. Répondit avec amusement Godric. Mais puis-je connaître vos noms ?

- Harry Potter, dit simplement le garçon.

- Ronald Weasley, répondit avec enthousiasme le garçon roux.

- Hermione Granger, finit la préfète.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit-il au trio. Maintenant, reprit-il plus fort, pour que la Salle Commune entière l'entende, il se fait tard, je vous conseille de rejoindre vos dortoirs. »

Les élèves obéirent et montèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être seul, Godric se dirigea vers la cheminée tout en pensant à son entrevue avec son descendant. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, il était réservé et intelligent. Les épreuves de la vie avaient dû le frapper bien plus tôt que la plupart des garçons de son âge, et même plus violemment. Sa prudence face à lui, sa lassitude, mais aussi la compréhension qui avait brillé dans ses yeux lors de son explication en étaient la preuve. Pourquoi la compréhension ? Car seul quelqu'un en ayant assez vu dans sa vie peut pleinement comprendre le sens de ce mot.

Il avait donc une opinion plutôt positive du jeune homme. Machinalement, il mit son poing dans la gueule du lion sur le côté droit de la cheminée, charmée pour réagir à sa signature magique, et une tapisserie se souleva pour faire place à une porte. Il prononça le mot de passe, et entra dans son appartement. Les années avaient passé, et l'effet du temps avait fait son œuvre sur les meubles. Godric soupira, le sortilège pour venir à cette époque avait brûlé une grande partie de son énergie.

A force de coups de baguette, et de formules, l'appartement redevint comme au temps où le Fondateur l'occupait encore. Celui-ci remercia mentalement Rowena, puis se coucha, épuisé.

* * *


	2. Prélude

****

_Salut !_

_Tout d'abord, merci aux reviewers._

_Ensuite, un gros gros gros merci à Matteic qui en a "bavé" (pour reprendre ses mots) pour le corriger. N'empèche que le résultat est là, vous avez donc un chapitre de meilleur qualité si j'ose dire._

_**Disclaimer :** Il est encore et toujours le même. Comme les irréductibles Gaulois, les personnages ne veulent en aucun cas être sous ma domination. Domage..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**PRELUDE**

* * *

Il me semble que la narratrice a oublié de décrire certaines choses, comme les appartements personnels de Godric Gryffondor. Et bien, apparemment, il se pourrait que je sois chargé de le faire. Dans ce cas, je vous propose de commencer immédiatement. Oh, vous ne m'avez pas reconnu ? Je me suis pourtant présenté précédemment ! A moins que j'aie changé d'identité en une soirée. Donc je me nomme toujours Merlin, et les sorciers de cette époque feraient toujours une crise cardiaque de me voir. Mais revenons à nos chaudrons.

L'appartement du sorcier est plutôt spacieux. Les couleurs rouge et or dominent, mais ça, vous devez vous en douter. L'entrée donne sur un salon. Une table basse en bois de cerisier se trouve au milieu de la pièce, entourée de fauteuils couleur sang de bœuf. Un bureau et des étagères d'une facture rare se trouvent contre un des murs. Sur ces étagères prennent place divers livres, bocaux, plantes, fioles, épées… Des tapisseries recouvrent les autres murs, et une cheminée réchauffe la pièce en hiver.

Une porte mène à une chambre, une autre à une salle de bains. La chambre est à l'image des dortoirs, ronde, un poêle au milieu, un lit à baldaquin en face d'une fenêtre, et une armoire contenant les affaires personnelles du Fondateur. La salle de bain, elle, est plutôt grande, une baignoire immense aux multiples robinets occupe les deux tiers de la pièce. Une douche prend place dans un coin. Des miroirs recouvrent la totalité d'un mur.

Je pense avoir pris assez de votre temps. Ne le laissez pas filer, vous comprendrez à quel point il est précieux quand vous serez morts. Mais bon, retournons à notre histoire, les propos d'un mort ne sont pas aussi intéressants qu'elle.

* * *

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient l'horizon montagneux, Godric se leva. Comme à son habitude, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre en face de son lit, et contempla le parc. L'aube chassait les dernières étoiles, mais la lune restait visible. L'été était encore là, bien que les signes avant-coureurs de l'automne commencent à pointer leur nez. Ce fut une silhouette dans le parc qui l'arracha de sa contemplation. Près du lac, elle faisait d'étranges mouvements. Il crut reconnaître différentes poses, mais n'en était pas sûr.

Il décida donc d'aller voir cette personne. Il quitta ses appartements, et emprunta divers passages secrets pour arriver rapidement dans le hall de l'école. Le concierge était là, accompagné de sa chatte. Il salua Godric avec respect et lui assura que les élèves "enfreignant le règlement" seraient sévèrement punis. Le Fondateur lui rendit son salut, et continua sa marche vers le lac et cette étrange silhouette.

Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques pas d'elle, ou plutôt de lui, se corrigea Godric, il reconnut son descendant. Il allait s'approcher un petit peu plus, quand le garçon bondit et se retrouva derrière son ancêtre. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, une lame se retrouva contre la gorge du Fondateur. Reconnaissant son "agresseur", Harry enleva la lame, et s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand Godric l'interrompit :

« Impressionnant. Quel est ce type de combat ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce sont des arts martiaux. Et je manie le katana, précisa l'élève.

- Des "arts martiaux" ? D'où viennent-ils ? demanda Godric, intrigué.

- D'Orient.

- Je vois, il s'agit d'un art moldu ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, je plains le sorcier ignorant, il risque d'être pris au dépourvu, observa le Fondateur.

- C'est le but de la manœuvre, en plus de pouvoir se défendre sans baguette.

- Astucieux ! Pourrais-tu me faire une démonstration ?

- Non, on pourrait nous observer, il est trop tard maintenant. Peut-être demain. Je vais vous laisser, je dois remonter à mon dortoir. »

Godric regarda le jeune homme prendre une cape, et disparaître lorsqu'elle le recouvrit. Il dut admettre que son descendant était plein de ressources, pour ce qu'il savait de lui. _Il est temps de rentrer, et d'aller rejoindre mes camarades devant la gargouille, _se dit-il. Et, conformément à son idée, il retourna dans le château pour rejoindre ses compagnons, qui l'attendaient déjà :

« Que faisais-tu Godric ? Cela va faire cinq minutes que nous t'attendions, tu es ponctuel d'habitude, le réprimanda Helga.

- J'étais occupé. Et si nous allions nous enquérir des faits de cette époque ?

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs ce pourquoi nous sommes ici. Sire Dumbledore ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant. »

Ils décidèrent d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur et de l'y attendre. La pièce circulaire avait changé en mille ans. Certes, les étagères se trouvaient toujours le long des murs en face de la porte, la cheminée se trouvait à la même place et les tapisseries aux tons violets recouvraient toujours les pierres ; cependant, des livres ainsi que divers objets de divers usages prenaient place sur ces mêmes étagères, des portraits d'anciens directeurs étaient accrochés aux murs et un bureau en chêne se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

Enfin, Dumbledore arriva. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, et fixa les Fondateurs. Puis il prit la parole. Il commença par résumer les grands événements de l'histoire à partir de l'an 1000. Il devint plus précis en se rapprochant de l'époque actuelle, mais ne laissa aucun détail de la Première Guerre, ainsi que de la Seconde - débutée il y avait de cela quelques mois - dans l'ombre.

Godric comprit ce qu'avait enduré son descendant pour être si prudent et lassé. Il devait admettre qu'il avait le même caractère que lui étant jeune. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut son discernement et sa capacité à analyser une situation et diriger ses compagnons. Il était un meneur, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il possédait également une grande force magique, et morale pour supporter tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Godric se promit de l'aider, quoi qu'il en coûte, il était un Gryffondor, morbleu !

La lueur qu'il vit dans les yeux de Salazar lui apprit qu'il en était de même pour lui, ainsi que pour Helga et Rowena. Décidément, ils se connaissaient trop pour qu'un secret puisse exister entre eux.

« Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il est temps d'aider le jeune Harry Potter. Et pour commencer, il faudrait le convoquer et en parler avec lui, fit remarquer Godric.

- Et lui révéler la prophétie du Phœnix, compléta Salazar.

- Lui apprendre la magie élémentaire, continua Helga.

- N'oubliez pas nos alliés, les elfes et les centaures lui enseigneront leur magie, termina Rowena.

- Qu'en dites-vous Sire Dumbledore ? demanda Helga.

- Il lui faudrait apprendre "sa" magie.

- "Sa" magie ? répéta Rowena.

- Oui. Nos chercheurs ont découvert qu'une personne assez puissante pouvait utiliser sa propre magie. Bien sûr, chacun possède son style, de plus, seul l'utilisateur connaît ses limites. Je dois avouer que c'est une chance que Voldemort ne connaisse l'existence de cette magie personnelle.

- Je vois, ce serait un atout d'une valeur non négligeable, en effet.

- Inestimable, oui ! s'exclama Rowena.

- Trèves de discussions et convoquons le garçon, la coupa Salazar.

- Oui, j'y vais de ce pas », convint Godric.

* * *

Il était l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Godric se rendit donc dans la Grande Salle. Il scruta la table des Gryffondor, mais ne trouva pas son descendant. Par contre, il repéra Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, les élèves qui étaient en compagnie d'Harry le soir précédent. Il les interrogea donc, et les élèves lui répondirent que le garçon se trouvait à la bibliothèque.

Quand Godric arriva devant la bibliothèque, il put constater que celle-ci s'était considérablement agrandie. Elle comportait deux niveaux, des tables et de confortables fauteuils prenant place aux intersections de différentes rangées d'étagères, ou contre un mur. A ces endroits, une fenêtre laissait pénétrer la lumière du soleil. Des grimoires en tous genres recouvraient les rayonnages, certains vieux de plusieurs siècles, d'autres plus récents. Des échelles permettant d'accéder aux plus hautes étagères reposaient à l'extrémité de ces allées.

Parcourant les rayons pour repérer Harry, Godric le trouva enfin. Concentré sur son travail, Harry ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du Fondateur. Godric resta donc un moment à l'observer. _Voyons voir comment il travaille, rien n'est plus instructif que la façon dont il gère son activité_. Harry était entouré de livres, tous plus divers et gros les uns que les autres. D'une main, il prenait des notes, de l'autre il suivait les lignes d'un livre, pour ne pas perdre le fil des explications. Car il s'agissait de livres de sorts, bien sûr. Harry changea de livre et le feuilleta, puis s'arrêta, lut la page, et reprit ses notes.

Godric jugea bon de se montrer. Il toussota, et s'avança. L'élève sursauta, se retourna, et fixa son ancêtre d'un regard étonné, et méfiant.

« Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver, affirma-t-il d'un ton quelque peu accusateur.

- Il n'était pas dans mon intention de te surprendre, mais tu dois me suivre dans le bureau de ton directeur, l'informa Godric.

- Puis-je en connaître la raison ? le questionna Harry.

- Pas ici, mais ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit le Fondateur, sous les yeux sceptiques de son descendant.

- Je pense avoir des raisons de m'inquiéter.

- Oui, mais il faut que nous te parlions.

- "Nous" ?

- A toi de venir pour le savoir.

- J'imagine que ça me concerne.

- Bien sûr jeune Potter. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne serais pas convoqué.

- C'est vrai, dit Harry d'un ton qui sonna ironique aux oreilles du Fondateur. Permettez-moi de ranger mes affaires et je vous suis. »

Harry suivit Godric à travers le dédale de couloirs, passages secrets et autres raccourcis. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau. Godric donna le mot de passe et entra.

« Tu en as mis du temps pour le chercher, le nargua Salazar.

- Il était à la bibliothèque, rétorqua Godric, lançant un regard noir à son demi-frère.

- Ah non ! s'exclama Helga. Si vous commencez à vous disputer, nous n'aurons jamais fini !

- Il est peut-être temps de commencer les explications, Mr Potter se demande pourquoi il est ici, fit remarquer Dumbledore.

- En effet » acquiesça Rowena.

Elle résuma la discussion à Harry. Le garçon était imperturbable. Ses yeux, jusque là interrogateurs, devinrent vides au fur et à mesure de ses explications. Puis, quand elle commença à parler de son entraînement, une lueur d'intérêt apparut. Quand elle eut fini, il déclara, ironique :

« Deux pour le prix d'une… Une de plus, une de moins…

- De quoi parles-tu ? l'interrogea Helga.

- Des prophéties, répondit-il, indifférent.

- Comment peux-tu parler de cela comme si tu parlais de la pluie et du beau temps ? s'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

- Parce que si j'y accorde trop d'importance, je ne pourrai pas réfléchir tranquillement. Cela voudrait dire qu'elles auront accompli leur but : me pourrir la vie.

- Mr Weasley et Mlle Granger sont-ils au courant ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Les tableaux ne vous l'ont pas rapporté ? » répondit Harry.

Albus soupira, puis sourit. Ses yeux pétillants de malice se posèrent sur Fumseck. Le phénix lança un joyeux trille. Il s'envola pour se poser sur l'épaule de garçon.

« Comment l'as-tu su ?

- C'est relativement simple, il y a des tableaux partout dans Poudlard. Il suffit d'être attentif. Ils nous observent toute la journée, même la nuit. De plus, qui penserait que les tableaux nous surveillent ? Personne n'y fait attention.

- Perspicace, approuva Salazar.

- Et Melle Granger, l'a-t-elle compris ?

- Non, mais une ou deux remarques par ci et par là, et elle comprendra, affirma Harry d'un ton complice. Par contre, elle risque de me donner une bonne raclée.

- Peut-être, mais tu résistes aux étreintes de Molly et d'Hagrid. Tu devrais y survivre », dit Dumbledore d'un ton tout aussi confidentiel.

Harry éclata de rire. Dumbledore sourit, et Fumseck chanta. Godric, Salazar, Rowena et Helga se sentaient de trop. Ils ne comprenaient pas la moitié de cet échange, et encore. Godric toussota, pour leur rappeler sa présence et celle des ses compagnons. Harry se chargea de leur expliquer la cause de leur hilarité. Quand ce fut fait, les Fondateurs éclatèrent à leur tour de rire.

« Il est temps pour toi d'aller en classe, déclara Rowena, une fois remise. Tu as manqué la moitié des cours de la matinée.

- Oui, constata Harry sans regret apparent.

- Voici un mot d'excuse pour le professeur McGonagall » dit Dumbledore, tendant à Harry un parchemin.

Après avoir pris le mot, Harry sortit du bureau.

* * *

Dire qu'Hermione Granger était perplexe était en dessous de la vérité. Et ce, depuis que Godric Gryffondor leur avait demandé, à Ron et à elle, où se trouvait Harry. Encore maintenant, en plein cours de Métamorphose, elle cherchait à savoir pourquoi Godric Gryffondor voulait voir Harry. Sa première hypothèse fut, bien sûr, qu'il cherchait à le connaître. La seconde qu'Harry était convoqué par Dumbledore, mais le fait que le directeur envoie un des Fondateurs lui paraissait étrange.

Trois coups à la porte la tirèrent de ses pensées. Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître Harry. Il tendit un parchemin à la directrice adjointe, qui le lut et dit à son élève de s'asseoir. Il s'assit donc à côté d'Hermione, la seule place libre.

Sans un mot, il sortit ses affaires, et écouta le cours, prenant des notes. Hermione décida de faire de même. L'heure passa ainsi. Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, ils sortirent, et enfin, elle put poser la question qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

« Mais où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur Gryffondor te voulait ? le pressa-t-elle.

- Calme-toi, Hermione. Je te le dirai ce soir, dans la Salle sur Demande. Où est Ron ?

- En Divination. Je ne comprends pas qu'il ait choisi de continuer cette matière grotesque.

- Faux, tu le sais, la charia-t-il.

- Tu as changé depuis la mort de Sirius.

- J'ai grandi, comme tout le monde.

- Non, et ça, tu le sais.

- Peut-être bien. Mais nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Je n'aime pas être observé.

- Il n'y a personne dans le couloir, Harry.

- Les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles », lâcha-t-il, mystérieux.

La conversation s'arrêta là, laissant Hermione encore plus perplexe. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le cours de Potions. Hermione avait été surprise quand Harry avait donné le résultat de ses BUSES.

---OoO Flash Back OoO---

Assis en rond sur le plancher d'une des chambres de 12 Place Grimmaud, Harry, Ron et Hermione regardaient, anxieux, trois lettres. Puis Harry prit celle à son nom, et l'ouvrit. Ron l'imita, et, ne voulant pas être en reste, Hermione fit de même. Si, en voyant ses résultats, elle soupira de soulagement, ce ne fut pas le cas du rouquin. Harry, lui, resta impassible. Enfin, il demanda :

« Alors, vous avez eu quoi ?

- Laisse-moi deviner pour toi, Hermione, dit Ron. Tu as eu Optimal dans toutes les matières, si ce n'est un ou deux Efforts Exceptionnels.

- Oui. Mais au lieu de te moquer de moi, dis-nous tes résultats, lui répondit-elle.

- J'ai eu Décevant en Potions, Astronomie et Histoire de la Magie, Acceptable en Métamorphose et Botanique, Efforts Exceptionnels en Enchantements, Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et Optimal en Divination. J'y crois pas, cette matière est totalement fumeuse ! s'exclama-t-il.

- La prof, oui, mais pas la matière, lui fit remarquer Harry.

- Peut-être, admit Ron.

- Et toi Harry, quels sont tes résultats ? demanda Hermione.

- Piètre en Divination, Décevant en Histoire de la Magie, Acceptable en Astronomie, Efforts Exceptionnels en Métamorphose, Botanique et Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Optimal en Enchantements, Potions et Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

- Optimal en Potions ? Pas de chance vieux, compatit Ron. Tu vas devoir supporter Rogue encore deux ans.

- Si ça me permet de devenir Auror, je le supporterai. »

---OoO Fin de Flash Back OoO---

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci et les Fondateurs discutaient. Enfin, Godric, Helga et Rowena discutaient, Salazar, lui, réfléchissait. En mille ans, le château n'avait pas vraiment changé. Certes, de nombreux tableaux ornaient les couloirs et les salles, le mobilier était différent ; mais la configuration était toujours la même. Une chose le gênait. Son descendant, pour être plus précis. Si au Xème siècle, les idées de l'Ambitieux étaient compréhensibles et d'actualité, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. De plus, il avait terni la réputation de sa maison, beaucoup plus que les autres mages noirs en tout cas.

Il y avait également ce garçon. L'héritier de Godric. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son ancêtre, trop, même. Cependant, il avait un côté typiquement Serpentard. Ce garçon était basé sur l'opposition. Il l'avait bien vu tout à l'heure, il n'adhérait plus à l'idée de bien et de mal. C'était déjà ça, il avait quelque chose de plus que tous ces sorciers banals). De plus, vu la façon dont il avait détourné la conversation précédente, il ne voulait pas se dévoiler tout de suite. Gryffondor et Serpentard, peut-être même Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, il aurait pu aller dans presque toutes les maisons ! Etrange, oui, ce garçon était étrange.

Il revint à la discussion, pour comprendre qu'ils ne savaient pas par quoi commencer. Puis, Godric sembla avoir une illumination, et lui demanda :

« Nous avons besoin de ta lanterne, Salazar. Toi qui es un spécialiste dans l'analyse, par quelle sorte de magie commencerons-nous ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, Godric.

- Mais si ! Tu as analysé Harry tout à l'heure, tu en as donc déduit par quelle magie commencer.

- Tu raisonnes toi aussi maintenant ?

- C'est un coup bas, s'exclama le sorcier. Bon, dis-nous, par quelle magie commencerons-nous ?

- Par la magie élémentaire. »

* * *

Voilà voilà...


	3. Divination ? Non : pirate !

****

_Bonjour. _

_Déjà, je suis désolée du retard - enfin, si appelle ça un retard maintenant- phénoménal que j'ai pris. En effet, je dois dire que plusieurs fois, l'histoire m'est sortie de la tête, d'autres fois, je n'arrivais pas à écrire, ou encore, je peaufinais le scénario. Dîtes un grand merci à Scircee, qui m'a poussé à continuer cette fanfic !_

_Pour les reviews, je vous remercie, on ne dirait pas, mais elles me vont droit au coeur._

_Edit : Pour la correction du chapitre, vous le devez une nouvelle fois à Matteic. Après quelques discussions entre nous, voici donc une version bien meilleure et sans fautes ! _

_**Disclaimer :** Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, l'histoire si !_ _;p_

* * *

**DIVINATION ? NON : PIRATE !**

* * *

Ronald Weasley pestait. Il venait de sortir de la salle de Divination. Pour qu'une note ensorcelée lui crève l'œil ! Enfin presque. Mais les faits étaient là.

_« Rendez-vous ce soir au lieu habituel. 22 heures, pas après._

_Signé :__ l'éclair et le chat_

_PS :__ Pense à faire tes devoirs avant. »_

Il allait les tuer. Et ils prétendaient être ses meilleurs amis ! Ils se voyaient dans la Grande Salle, pas la peine de lui envoyer une note psychopathe ! Et bien sûr, ils l'avaient fait : Sire Potter et Demoiselle Granger (future Dame Potter si celui-ci ouvrait les yeux) lui en avaient envoyé une.

Tout à ses pensées, il arriva aux portes de ladite Grande Salle. Les deux traîtres n'étant pas là, il les attendit. Puis il sentit la vague. Comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il sut. Mentalement, il décompta.

Dix. L'évidence le frappa.

Neuf. Ce fichu don ne marchait que quand il n'en avait pas besoin !

Huit. C'est pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas averti de la note psychopathe.

Sept. Et c'était pour cela qu'il marchait maintenant.

Six. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il fonctionné l'autre fois ?

Cinq. Ron était sûr d'une chose : son don était indépendant.

Quatre. Il aurait pourtant aimé savoir comment il marchait…

Trois. Il devrait attendre qu'Hermione trouve la solution.

Deux. Comme d'habitude.

Un.

Et Ron les vit. Ils descendaient les escaliers, Harry – le traître se corrigea immédiatement Ron- sifflotant un air moldu, et la traîtresse le nez dans un livre.

« Va y avoir du boulot », soupira-t-il doucement.

Il s'était aperçu de leur attirance l'un pour l'autre durant leur séjour Place Grimmaud. Un soir, alors que Harry s'était encore réveillé suite à un cauchemar, Ron s'était levé pour vérifier l'état de son frère de cœur. Il l'avait trouvé dans un des salons. Hermione était déjà avec lui. Il avait ressenti la vague, et il avait su. Depuis, la belette avait décidé de jouer les entremetteurs. Ça, c'était la petite histoire.

Ils étaient enfin là. Ron allait pouvoir les tuer. Avis au Serpent Tatoueur et aux Rampants Tatoués : Ronald Weasley cherche le meilleur moyen de tuer ses meilleurs amis. Egorgement ou crise d'hystérie ? Non. L'un comme l'autre étant trop voyant, Ron se décida pour la troisième option : bouder.

* * *

22 heures. Enfin sa ronde se terminait. Elle allait pouvoir rejoindre les autres. La Salle sur Demande était au 7ème étage, et elle se trouvait au 4ème sous-sol. Elle soupira, prit le couloir à sa gauche, avança de trois pas, et glissa sa baguette dans une fente visible aux seules personnes connaissant son existence.

Les pierres semblèrent se fondre les unes dans les autres pour faire apparaître une porte. Elle entra dans la pièce, ne s'attardant guère sur le mobilier. Elle contourna l'étagère, curieusement positionnée en plein milieu de la pièce, offrant à la personne entrante ses rayons vides, couverts de poussière. Elle souleva le tapis, sachant très bien qu'un sortilège le remettrait à sa place une fois qu'elle serait partie.

Le tapis soulevé dévoila deux cercles concentriques, où s'inscrivait un hexagone. Des runes courraient entre les deux cercles, s'entrelaçant avec l'hexagone. Elle se mit au centre et murmura « Le 7ème étage. ». Un halo l'entoura, et elle disparut.

* * *

Rowena lisait tranquillement un livre de sortilèges fort intéressant. Mais elle s'ennuyait. Au moins à son époque les duels magiques étaient autorisés. Mais maintenant non. Elle ne pouvait même pas provoquer Godric : ce dernier était bien trop occupé avec son descendant. Enfin, façon de parler. Le dilemme du Fondateur des Lions se résumait surtout à savoir qui de ses « conquêtes » lui donnerait un enfant. Elle soupira, sourde à la petite voix lui rappelant que ce n'était point séant. Elle lisait seule, le problème n'avait donc pas lieu d'être.

Soudain, un halo se forma au milieu de la pièce. Une jeune fille apparut. Une préfète de Gryffondor, selon ses écussons. Un instant, elle eut l'air surprise. Puis elle se reprit, et salua la Fondatrice :

« Bonsoir Dame Serdaigle

- Bonsoir jeune Gryffondor. Tu utilises les Cercles, constata Rowena.

- Oui. Je viens de terminer ma ronde, et je les utilise pour retourner plus rapidement dans ma salle commune…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te justifier, remarqua la Fondatrice.

- Ah, euh…

- Par contre, je me demande comment tu as découvert leur fonction et leur emplacement. »

En effet, Rowena était très curieuse. Elle avait elle-même créé ces cercles, et les avait cachés, afin que seuls les directeurs de sa Maison en connaissent l'existence. Et voilà qu'une jeune fille les utilisait. Les élèves de cette époque en connaissaient l'usage ? Ou seulement cette préfète ?

« Et bien, c'est un ami qui les a localisés. Il a un don de voyance, même si celui-ci est plutôt… capricieux. Ensuite, j'ai décrypté les runes, et compris comment les Cercles marchaient, expliqua la Gryffondor.

- Tu es douée dans ce cas.

- Pas tellement… affirma-t-elle, en rougissant. Il faut juste les livres appropriés…

- Et réussir à synthétiser le tout. Ces cercles sont mes créations, je sais de quoi je parle.

- Si vous le dites.

- Si je le dis.

- Ehm… Il faut que j'y aille…

- Va. Il me plairait de discuter avec toi plus tard.

- Oui, au revoir. »

La préfète sortit précipitamment de la salle. Cela amusa Rowena, qui, une fois la Gryffondor partie, s'autorisa un sourire. Cette jeune fille était prometteuse. Elle aurait vraiment aimé voir ce qu'elle ferait de cette intelligence. Rowena secoua la tête, envoyant mentalement aux orties la voix de sa mère la sermonnant « Ne secoue pas la tête : ce n'est pas digne d'une Serdaigle ! ». Maintenant qu'elle était la dernière de cette famille, elle pouvait bien se le permettre ! Tranquillement, elle reprit son livre là où elle s'était interrompue. Comme si de rien n'était. Elle en avait l'habitude après tout.

* * *

La Grosse Dame se glorifiait de trois qualités. La première était celle qui faisait le plus de bruit, et que tous ceux qui lui prêtaient un minimum d'attention connaissaient. Sa voix. Plus d'une fois elle avait fait exploser tous les objets en verre dans les vingt mètres environnants. Ce qui agaçait le concierge M. Rusard autant que cela amusait le directeur. Plus d'une fois il avait d'ailleurs dû réparer ses lunettes en demi-lune.

La deuxième, elle n'en faisait guère étalage, gardant ce talent pour les occasions où il était utile. En effet, elle était une véritable horloge vivante. A n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit, elle connaissait l'heure. Et ce, sans consulter le soleil ou la lune ! Ah non ! Il était donc 21 heures 47 minutes très exactement lorsqu'elle sentit son tableau bouger.

Elle mit alors sa troisième et dernière qualité en action. De sa qualité de comédienne, la Grosse Dame ne parlait jamais. A vrai dire, seuls les directeurs recourant à ses services connaissaient ce fait. C'est ainsi donc qu'elle fit semblant de dormir quand les deux chenapans sortirent, tout en gardant un œil sur eux. Pour ne rien voir. Encore la bande à Potter ! Il n'y avait qu'eux pour sortir ainsi la nuit et qui possédaient une cape d'invisibilité. D'après le bruit, même étouffé, de leurs pas, ils allaient vers la droite. Vers les escaliers, donc.

Bien : deux Gryffondor de la bande à Potter partis dans les couloirs à 21 heure 47 minutes et 15 secondes, en direction des escaliers. C'était noté.

* * *

Bien le bonsoir chers lecteurs. Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas être apparu au début de ce chapitre pour mon intervention. Cette fois, j'arrive plus tard. Il semblerait que la narratrice ne souhaite exprimer la scène que je vais vous raconter que d'un point de vue extérieur aux trois personnages. Je me charge donc de narrer ce qui se passe dans la Salle sur Demande.

Ce furent Ron et Harry qui arrivèrent les premiers, suivis, à une minute près, par Hermione. Ils firent trois allers-retours devant la tapisserie de Barnabas de Follet, puis entrèrent par la porte qui venait d'apparaître. La salle était cette fois plutôt petite, comme un boudoir de grande taille. Un canapé et deux fauteuils se tenaient près d'une cheminée en pierre blanche. Un tapis aux motifs étranges recouvrait le sol au centre du cercle ainsi formé.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé, d'une très belle couleur Prusse, si je puis me permettre. Ron et Hermione l'imitèrent, et prirent place dans les fauteuils, du même bleu que le sofa. Harry prit aussitôt la parole :

« Une deuxième prophétie a été faite. C'est pourquoi les Fondateurs sont ici, dit-il, d'une voix nette, mais rapide.

- Une deuxième ? Sur toi ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- Oui.

- Raconte, le pressa Ron.

- Elle a été faite au temps des Fondateurs, par Helga Poufsouffle.

- Et ? l'encouragea Hermione.

- Donc il y avait une mention d'eux, ils ont choisi une date, celle-ci, et ont voyagé dans le temps.

- Harry ! s'énerva Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autre à dire ? Non seulement je dois tuer un malade, mais un autre homme également !

- Quoi ?! Merlin tout puissant ! s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

- Enfin bon. Il paraît que de grands sorciers devront m'aider, ça devrait aller, tenta de la rassurer Harry.

- Peux-tu nous la réciter s'il te plait ? demanda la préfète.

- Je ne l'ai pas retenue dans son entier.

- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de Pensine, » fit Ron.

Vraiment étonnante, cette pièce. Aussitôt la plainte du jeune Weasley prononcée, le fameux récipient apparut, sur une table, au milieu du tapis. Il faudrait que j'étudie les sortilèges de cette salle, ce devrait être vraiment instructif. Harry, ne sachant comment extraire un souvenir, se fia à la science d'Hermione. Une fois l'extrait de mémoire dans la Pensine, le trio plongea dedans. Quand il en ressortit, Ron avait l'air sombre, et Hermione affichait un visage songeur. Elle fit part de ses pensées à ses amis :

« Cette prophétie est très claire… Ce passage avec 'l'héritier du lion' fait référence à…

- Mon statut de descendant de Godric Gryffondor, coupa Harry.

- Attends un peu, fit Ron, de descendant ? Tu veux dire de descendant direct ?

- Oui, j'en ai reparlé avec Dumbledore, et seul un descendant en ligne directe pouvait trouver l'épée dans le Choixpeau.

- Et bien, voilà un titre en plus mon vieux !

- Ron... soupira Harry.

- Positive Harry. Au lieu de ruminer tout ça, accepte et continue de vivre ! s'exclama Ron.

- Tu sais que tu dis parfois des trucs vachement sensés toi ? le taquina Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il fallait que ça sorte. Maintenant, je t'écoute Hermione.

- Merci Harry. Bon, les quatre premiers vers sont limpides : ils parlent de Voldemort. Les deux vers suivants parlent de toi. Ensuite, de la première prophétie. Jusque là, pas de problème d'interprétation. C'est plus qu'explicite. Après, par contre, elle parle de tes alliés : tes amis, nous, et de puissants sorciers. Il s'agit sans doute des Fondateurs et de Dumbledore. La fin de la prophétie est plutôt encourageante. Elle ne fait pas référence à autre chose qu'un monde meilleur. Très positif.

- En effet. Mais comment arrives-tu à en déduire autant ?

- Simple logique.

- Simple logique, oui, la railla Ron. Comment se fait-il que je n'en aie pas conclu la moitié de ce que tu as conclu ?

- Euh, rougit Hermione.

- Donc tu es juste dotée d'une simple logique. Harry, explique-lui ! S'exclama Ron.

- Hermione, il va falloir que tu te fasses au fait que tu as une capacité à réfléchir supérieure à la normale. Assume et avance, lui dit-il, avec un clin d'œil à Ron.

- Je ne promets rien, bougonna-t-elle.

- Mais bien sûr, ironisa le rouquin. Arrête. Tu aimes avoir raison. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi tu es gênée quand tu expliques un fait sur lequel tu as raison, quand je ne sais quel expert ne l'a pas prouvé avant toi !

- J'essaierai, soupira-t-elle.

- Bonne philosophie. Dis-toi plutôt : j'y arriverai, » l'encouragea le survivant.

La préfète ne répondit rien. Constatant l'heure, ils décidèrent de retourner à leur salle commune. Ainsi s'achève ma brève apparition. En espérant avoir été utile à l'auteur, au revoir.

* * *

Helga sirotait son premier thé de la journée, assise à la table professorale en compagnie de Salazar. Elle contemplait le spectacle de la Grande Salle au moment du petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, le 3 septembre, le temps était plutôt dégagé. Le plafond reflétait un ciel bleu avec quelques nuages blancs. Le soleil envoyait ses rayons au travers des fenêtres à l'est, et les vitraux leur donnaient des couleurs chatoyantes. Elle aimait ce moment par-dessus tout, avec les élèves discutant, moitié endormis, moitié réveillés.

La Fondatrice finissait sa tasse quand les hiboux arrivèrent. Elle repéra immédiatement la chouette blanche aux rares taches noires. Celle-ci se posa gracieusement aux côtés de son maître, qui lui tendit un morceau de bacon en échange du parchemin qu'elle lui livrait. Il le déroula, le lut rapidement, et, comme convenu, le rangea dans sa poche, en attendant de pouvoir le brûler tranquillement. Helga croisa le regard de son camarade amateur de serpents. Elle hocha la tête. Harry Potter venait bel et bien de recevoir sa convocation, et de la lire.

Salazar se leva, attirant les regards de certains élèves, et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas nonchalant. Helga trouvait que l'homme, même à une époque qui n'était pas la sienne, avait une certaine classe. Un charisme étrange, mais attirant. Ce devait être pour cela que Godric, Rowena et elle-même l'avaient suivi dans son projet.

* * *

La journée passa lentement pour Godric. Après avoir pris, la veille, la décision de ne pas chercher à savoir qui d'Henriette, Gwendoline, ou Mary-Elisabeth serait la mère de ses futurs enfants, il n'avait, malheureusement, aucun sujet de réflexion pour le tenir occupé. Il se promena donc dans les couloirs une partie du temps, parla plantes et animaux avec Helga, potions avec Salazar, et disputa une partie d'échecs avec Rowena. Partie qu'il perdit royalement, soit dit en passant. Exaspéré, à seulement trois heures de l'après-midi, il se rendit dans la Salle Va-et-vient afin de « garder la forme » comme disait son père.

Il s'entraîna donc aux sortilèges. Près de deux heures passèrent, et il sortit de la pièce. Il se promena une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs, avant d'atteindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Il était alors dix-sept heures. C'était une salle de classe vide. Rowena, qui, apparemment, était arrivée en avance, avait aménagé l'endroit, de façon à ce qu'il se prête d'avantage à la révélation. Helga arriva, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, Salazar, accompagné de leur élève.

Godric ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Salazar son retard :

« Tu en as mis du temps, dis donc !

- Et ? fit Salazar, haussant un sourcil.

- Raaa ! J'en ai marre, s'exclama Godric, sous le regard surpris d'Harry. Tu me critiques, et quand je te tiens, tu oses faire comme si de rien n'était !

- Parce que tu t'enflammes trop vite. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour nous quereller. Avance, jeune Potter, » lui ordonna-t-il.

Le garçon obéit, et se plaça au milieu de la pièce, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux. Godric reprit la parole :

« Bien. Nous avons une heure pour découvrir tes éléments. En effet, nous commençons par t'enseigner la magie élémentaire.

- La magie des éléments est à la fois complexe et simple, continua Rowena. Tu as le choix entre quatre éléments : le feu, la terre, l'eau, et l'air. Tu peux en contrôler jusqu'à deux. L'un des deux est défini par ton totem. Sais-tu ce qu'est un totem ?

- Non, répondit Harry.

- Il s'agit de ta famille, de tes ascendants, expliqua Helga. Ton totem représente l'élément le plus courant dans ta famille. Si une majorité possédait l'élément terre, ton totem sera alors terre. Comprends-tu ?

- Oui, j'ai saisi, dit Harry, tranquillement.

- Le deuxième, reprit Rowena, est représentatif de ta personnalité, et de ta vie. De ton vécu, si je puis dire. Il dépend également de tes affinités avec les représentations du dit élément. Par exemple, si tu as une peur phobique de l'eau, ton élément a peu de chance d'être l'eau.

- Mais si l'élément dépend du vécu, il peut changer, non ? interrogea Harry.

- C'est une théorie. Seulement, ce n'est jamais arrivé. C'est donc possible, mais nous n'avons aucun cas concret, répondit Salazar.

- Je vois… murmura Harry. Comment peut-on connaître ses éléments ?

- Vois-tu le carré au sol ? Place-toi à l'intérieur, lui indiqua Rowena. Là, nous réciterons une incantation. Tu sombreras alors dans une sorte de rêve, où tu rencontreras quelqu'un. Je dis quelqu'un, mais en fait, ce n'est qu'une représentation. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, puisque je dois bien avouer que, malgré mes nombreuses recherches sur cette représentation, je n'ai jamais su définir ce qu'elle signifiait. Peut-être le mystère est-il résolu aujourd'hui.

- Est-ce dangereux ?

- Non, sois sans crainte, » le rassura Godric.

Le Survivant, comme le nommaient les sorciers de son époque, se plaça donc au milieu du carré. Rowena sortit sa baguette, imitée de ses camarades. Chacun, d'un mouvement, fit apparaître un récipient à chaque sommet du carré. Ils posèrent une main en couvercle au dessus des bols, et laissèrent parler leurs éléments. A eux quatre, ils regroupaient toutes les essences. Quand ils se relevèrent, les récipients contenaient une manifestation des quatre éléments : de la terre, un petit tourbillon, de l'eau, et des braises. Godric regarda ses compagnons. D'un même geste, ils hochèrent la tête, et récitèrent l'incantation.

* * *

Elle sentit qu'on l'appelait. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Déjà, elle prenait forme.

Irrésistiblement, elle se sentit attirée vers l'esprit dont elle avait la charge. Quand elle entra dans celui-ci, elle constata qu'il maîtrisait ce que les humains nommaient Occlumancie. Elle fit apparaître un miroir, et se contempla.

Sous cette forme, elle était une femme aux yeux bleu nuit. Elle portait une tunique verte, et un pantalon bouffant noir. Une ceinture en tissu orange ceignait sa taille. Un bandana bleu couvrait ses cheveux bruns. Elle ressemblait à un pirate, et cela l'amusa. C'était ce qu'elle préférait, dans sa fonction de guide. Ces humains lui donnaient toujours des apparences différentes, mais par certains aspects oh combien semblables entre elles.

Enfin, elle se décida à rejoindre son patient. Son, parce qu'il était du sexe masculin, elle l'avait sentit. Elle se retrouva dans une salle au sol couvert de tatamis, et aux murs en bois. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus sur le décor. Elle fixa son interlocuteur tranquillement, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Cela dura une bonne demi-heure. Puis elle éclata de rire. Cela surprit le jeune homme :

« Pourquoi riez-vous ?

- Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis que je suis apparue, alors que tu as de nombreuses questions.

- Je suis patient, et j'attendais que vous preniez la parole.

- Tu as eu raison. Pour te récompenser, je ne vais pas te faire tourner en bourrique comme j'aime le faire, mais juste te donner tes éléments. Es-tu prêt à découvrir une partie de toi-même ?

- Je suis là pour ça, affirma le garçon.

- Parfait. Ton totem est représentatif de l'essence du feu. Cela n'est pas une surprise pour toi, j'imagine. Tu as beau ne pas avoir grandi avec ta famille, tu les connais. Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir, et dis-moi l'élément que tu penses avoir comme élément personnel, exigea-t-elle.

- Je pense posséder l'air, lui répondit-il simplement.

- Cela te correspondait il y a deux ans. Mais maintenant, ton élément personnel est la terre, jeune homme. Désires-tu savoir pourquoi ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien. Il y a deux ans, tu as été forcé de participer à un tournoi. Ce tournoi t'a changé. Avant, on peut dire que ton âme était lisse. Au fur et à mesure du temps depuis lors, elle s'est cabossée, comme la croûte terrestre. Tu es devenu plus calme, tu prends plus le temps de réfléchir. Tu aimes autant les hauteurs que les abîmes. Il y a d'autres choses, mais celles-ci sont les principales. Comprends-tu ?

- Oui, dit-il, après avoir pris le temps de mesurer les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Parfait. Tu appartiens aux flammes et à la terre, ne l'oublie pas. »

Et, comme elle aimait le faire, elle se volatilisa. Elle rit une nouvelle fois, puis sombra dans le sommeil, en attendant de servir de nouveau.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je vous dis au revoir.


	4. Journalistes historiens

_**Bien le bonsoir à tous !**_

_**Comme prévu, j'ai le paisir de vous annoncer que le chapitre quatre est en ligne. Et pour ceux qui se disent "On avais pas remarqué", tant pis. C'est juste histoire de le dire .**_

_**Un gros merci pour reviews que vous m'avez laissé, elles m'on beaucoup encrouragé. **_

_**Un grand merci, encore, à Matteic, qui a accepté de me relire et de me corriger .**_

_**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :** Heureusement, l'histoire m'appartient, ainsi que les personnages fictifs (par rapport à HP, bien entendu). Malheureusement, JK ne m'a pas donné l'autorisation d'utiliser ses personnages. Donc, tout ce que je n'ai pas cité comme m'appartenant n'est à moi, et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.

* * *

**Journalistes historiens**

* * *

__

_La magie est une force mystérieuse, un immense océan, ou un courant d'air. Elle peut jaillir à tel endroit pendant des décennies, comme une source paraissant intarissable, puis, du jour au lendemain, s'assécher. Est-ce définitivement ? Je n'en ai malheureusement aucune idée. Mais elle peut également déserter une contrée durant des éons **(1)**, et, soudainement, inonder la terre d'un flot continu et dévastateur. Nombre de théories circulent. Elles ne restent cependant qu'hypothèses, élucubrations et superstitions. _

_Certains parlent de phénomène cyclique. Ceux qui les prononcent ne s'avancent pas vraiment. D'autres mentionnent la volonté divine. C'était d'usage lors des temps où la superstition était reine. Même si aujourd'hui encore, certaines personnes y croient. Une hypothèse récurrente est celle la plus probable : la magie est une énergie, issue de paramètres inconnus. Est-ce comme pour le nucléaire moldu ? La magie est-t-elle une énergie libérée suite à une fission ou à une fusion atomique ? Vient-elle d'une réaction chimique ? Est-elle au moins liée aux particules élémentaires ? Après tout, les moldus ne les ont pas toutes découvertes._

_Cette dernière question est somme toute assez pertinente : nous sommes nous-même composés de ces atomes. Mais dans ce cas, d'où vient cette fréquence aléatoire à laquelle les êtres ont accès à la magie ? Chaque question ouvre une porte à d'autres. Car, dans la magie, tout n'est hypothèses, élucubrations et superstitions. _

_On a pu tout de même remarquer plusieurs choses. La magie est majoritairement héréditaire. Les êtres amenés à côtoyer celle-ci pendant toute leur vie manifestent, même s'ils étaient dénués de tout pouvoir, quelques capacités, et leur descendance a des chances d'être « magique ». Donc, plus on s'expose à la magie, plus elle « vient » en nous. Comme si elle s'éveillait. Nous pouvons donc en conclure que la magie est en nous tous. Moldus compris. Il nous manque juste le terme de l'équation permettant de comprendre pourquoi certains ont accès à cette énergie – si l'on se base sur l'hypothèse la plus probable -, et d'autres non…._

« Mione ! » lança une voix exaspérée.

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, cherchant l'idiot qui avait osé l'arracher du _Traité magique_ de Léonard Voihtou. Ce livre était une vraie merveille, et l'auteur un grand théoricien. Français qui plus est ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle arrivait à mettre la main sur une traduction rendant compte de toutes les nuances du texte, par Merlin ! Quand elle eut posé les yeux sur l'infâme, elle se détendit malgré elle. Ce n'était que Harry. Ou plutôt, c'était lui. Enfin, elle se comprenait.

« Mione » répéta le Survivant.

Elle se reprit, et le foudroya du regard :

« Comment oses-tu, Harry Potter ! Ce traité est ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant ! J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication !

- Bien sûr ! » s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Ledit traité comptait exactement 593 pages en épais parchemin. Sa couverture était d'un beau cuir rouge sombre avec une armature de métal. A vue de nez, il pesait lourd. Et devait faire vraiment mal. Etonnant comme le souvenir d'un livre similaire à celui-ci lancé avec colère sur le courageux Gryffondor avait anéanti ses pulsions téméraires.

« La bibliothécaire m'a quasiment agressé pour que je te dise de ne pas oublier de rapporter Ehm… C'était comment le titre ? Quelque chose comme _Illusions mortes_, d'un certain Baldac, hésita Harry.

- _Illusions perdues_, de Balzac, rectifia la préfète.

- Oui, voilà, opina Harry. Et aussi _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_, d'Emily Brontë, ajouta-il.

- Tu as moins de mal avec le titre de ce livre, remarqua Hermione.

- C'est anglais, et j'ai un peu vu ce livre en primaire, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Brontë ? En primaire ? C'est rare, surtout que le livre est compliqué pour un enfant.

- La prof faisait partie de la vieille école. Mais elle ne nous en fait que des résumés.

- Heureusement. De toutes façons, ce livre a beau être une œuvre majeure, je la trouve niaise. Balzac, lui, étudie les choses plus en profondeur.

- Si tu le dis » fit Harry.

Le pauvre n'avait certainement pas envie de l'entendre disserter sur la _Comédie Humaine_. Alors Hermione décida de faire ce que Mme Pince exigeait. Elle le fit savoir à Harry, qui lui proposa de l'accompagner. Elle marqua la page de son livre, se leva, et monta dans son dortoir chercher les quatre volumes demandés **(2)**. Quand elle redescendit, le jeune homme discutait avec Lavande et Parvati. Elles semblaient vouloir le convaincre de quelque chose. La préfète s'avança et remarquant l'air d'Harry, tel un agneau pris au piège, elle lui vint en aide. Aide qui consistait à passer au travers du trio, attraper Harry par sa cravate, et l'entraîner vers la sortie de la salle commune. Un kidnapping, quoi.

« Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'étrangles, là, fit remarquer Harry.

- Oups ! »

Elle le relâcha précipitamment, rougissant.

« Excuse-moi, lui dit-elle, repentante.

- C'est rien. La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, évite juste d'attraper ma cravate.

- J'essaierai d'y penser », lui promit-elle.

Ils continuèrent leur marche tranquillement jusqu'à ce que, au détour d'un couloir, quelqu'un les interpelle. Un couple s'avançait vers eux. Hermione pouvait certifier ne les avoir jamais vus, ce qui la rendit immédiatement méfiante. Harry aussi semblait sur ses gardes. L'homme, celui qui les avait arrêtés, se présenta :

« Henry Leach, enchanté.

- Marissa Bloom, se nomma la femme. Nous sommes journalistes pour la Gazette de Sorcier. »

Les soupçons de la jeune fille se confirmèrent. Les étudiants avaient parlé de l'arrivée inattendue des Fondateurs. Par contre, étaient-ils vraiment des journalistes ? Ou bien des Mangemorts ? Pour vérifier cela, elle décida de se montrer ferme et inquisitrice. Pour la sécurité de l'école. Au contact de ses amis, elle avait appris à mettre la façon dont les gens la percevaient de côté. Elle n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Il le fallait.

« Que faites-vous à Poudlard ? Avez-vous l'autorisation écrite du professeur Dumbledore ? les interrogea-t-elle, impérieuse.

- Bien sûr, Miss…

- Granger. Puis-je la voir ? dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- La voilà, dit le journaliste qui lui tendit le parchemin, tentant visiblement de garder un visage aimable et nonchalant.

- Bien, fit la préfète, reconnaissant la signature du directeur. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous vouliez.

- Des parents d'élèves nous ont rapporté que les Fondateurs seraient ici, à Poudlard. Comme le Directeur nous a confirmé ce fait, nous les cherchons. Pouvez-vous nous aider ?

- Nous ne savons pas plus que vous où ils se trouvent, madame Bloom, affirma Harry, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- Ah ? Merci quand même. Pouvez vous tout de même nous raconter vos impressions, Mr… insista la femme.

- Potter.

- Harry Potter ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix le duo.

- Lui-même, rétorqua Hermione, légèrement dédaigneuse.

- Donc, comment avez-vous ressenti cette arrivée ? poursuivit Marissa, ignorant la préfète.

- Comme tout le monde, j'étais très étonné, répondit Harry.

- Que pensez-vous des Fondateurs ? continua le journaliste, ne remarquant pas le regard las des adolescents.

- Ils sont sûrement plus complexes que ce que la plupart des gens pensent. Je ne pense pas que Godric Gryffondor soit seulement courageux, ni que Rowena Serdaigle passe son temps dans les livres et les notes de recherches. Encore moins que Helga Poufsouffle soit d'une patience irréprochable, et que Salazar Serpentard ait pour passe-temps de tuer moldu sur moldu, déclara le jeune homme. Mais je ne leur ai pas suffisamment parlé pour avoir une opinion juste sur eux.

- Et que…

- Excusez-nous, mais nous devons aller en cours, le coupa Harry. Au revoir. »

Il s'éloigna, et Hermione le suivit immédiatement, sans un regard pour les journalistes. Ils devaient être indignés, révoltés, et, plus que tout, abattus. Cette constatation la fit sourire. Pauvres journalistes rembarrés par le héros national ! Quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés d'eux, elle se permit une remarque :

« Tu ne leur as pas assez parlé pour avoir ta propre opinion d'eux, c'est ça ? A part Dumbledore, c'est à toi qu'ils parlent le plus !

- C'est pour m'expliquer des trucs. Je peux juste te dire que Dame Serdaigle a une répartie d'enfer, que Seigneur Gryffondor et Seigneur Serpentard se lancent pique sur pique, et que Dame Poufsouffle arrive par je ne sais quel miracle à les calmer quand elle en a assez. »

Hermione acquiesça. D'une certaine manière, c'était logique. Leurs relations ressemblaient à n'importe quelles autres. Ce qui l'étonnait était que la Gazette réagisse aussi tardivement. Les Fondateurs étaient à Poudlard depuis maintenant quatre jours. Quoique, le temps que les hiboux arrivent et que la rédaction décide d'envoyer des reporters, c'était possible. Avec l'article qui paraîtrait, elle était sûre que Fudge ferait une petite virée à Poudlard, histoire de se faire bien voir du quatuor en leur rendant hommage. Restait à voir comment cela se passerait, si la rencontre se ferait en public. Connaissant Fudge, elle pouvait déjà préparer de quoi s'asseoir confortablement pour assister au spectacle.

* * *

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient décidément étranges. A l'époque où Henry était lui-même élève, il n'était pas si froid avec les gens ! Sur la vingtaine d'élèves interrogés, seulement une demi-douzaine d'entre eux avait répondu avec enthousiasme à leurs questions ! Le reste s'était montré vraiment méfiant. A croire que la fille accompagnant le Survivant leur avait dicté la conduite à suivre !

Et surtout, les Fondateurs étaient introuvables. A croire qu'ils étaient revenus sous forme de fantômes. Et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les couloirs de l'école, plus son hypothèse se confortait en lui. Exaspéré, il finit par en faire part à sa collègue :

« Marissa, tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un coup monté de Dumbledore ?

- Bien sûr. Comment expliques-tu tous ces témoignages, alors ? lui répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Mais dans ce cas, où sont-ils ? » explosa Henry.

Merlin semblait avoir entendu sa prière, car à peine eut-il exprimé sa colère, que quatre personnes se dressèrent devant eux, comme surgis du néant. Le journaliste, tout à son ébahissement quand il comprit qui était ce groupe, ne songea même pas au fait qu'ils étaient sortis simplement d'un passage secret, et non du néant, comme il le retranscrirait plus tard. Le charisme évident du groupe le poussa, sans qu'il ne se rende compte de son attitude, à adopter un profil bas. Ils étaient les Fondateurs, après tout.

L'un des deux hommes s'avança :

« Des élèves nous ont prévenus que vous nous cherchiez. Pour une enquête journalistique m'ont-ils dit.

- En effet. Je suis Henry Leach, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, et voici ma collègue, Marissa Bloom, les présenta-t-il pour la énième fois.

- Ce sont leurs paroles. En quoi pouvons-nous vous être utiles ? interrogea l'homme.

- Nous souhaiterions vous posez des questions, notamment sur Poudlard, mais aussi sur vous-mêmes. Cela fait presque un millénaire depuis la fondation de l'école, et nous avons perdu énormément d'informations sur les personnes que vous êtes, expliqua Marissa avec déférence, comme atteinte elle aussi par la prestance du groupe.

- Répondre à tout cela prendra du temps, pourquoi ne pas aller dans un endroit plus confortable ? proposa l'une des deux Fondatrices »

Henry supposa qu'il s'agissait de Helga Poufsouffle. L'hospitalité et la générosité de cette dernière étaient connues de tous. Les Fondateurs firent volte face et les invitèrent, lui et sa collègue, à les suivre. Le groupe entra dans une ancienne salle de classe. Les journalistes trouvèrent le lieu fort insalubre avant que, d'un coup de baguette prodigué par l'une des deux femmes – Rowena Serdaigle se dit l'homme –, poussières et saletés ne disparaissent. Ils s'assirent sur des chaises autour du bureau professoral.

L'entretien débuta, et Henry découvrit qu'il s'était trompé dans ses estimations, la Sage était celle qui les avait conduit en cette salle, et la Généreuse celle qui l'avait rendu propre. Il apprit, à sa grande stupéfaction, que le projet « Poudlard » était à l'initiative de Salazar Serpentard. Quand il demanda pourquoi les autres l'avaient suivi, leurs réponses le stupéfièrent :

« La où Salazar va, je vais, avait commencé Godric. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse se passer de moi quand il s'agit de faire régner l'ordre. Et de l'ordre, il en fallait, pour une école.

- Le concept me plaisait. Ainsi, les connaissances n'étaient pas éparpillés, ajouta Rowena.

- Surtout que de cette façon, les sorciers peuvent s'entraider. Ils développent des liens, et ainsi ils ne sont pas seuls quand un malheur arrive », termina Helga.

Marissa voulut que cette dernière développe l'idée de malheur. Elle s'hasarda à supposer que le « malheur » dont elle parlait était en fait les moldus. A cette supposition, elle ne reçut qu'une phrase : « Que peuvent bien nous faire des moldus ? Ils pensent avec crainte que nous ne sommes que légende. ». La journaliste persista dans son idée, en évoquant les massacres que le fanatisme religieux avait poussé les moldus à faire. Rowena Serdaigle intervint en leur rappelant qu'à leur époque, le christianisme tel qu'il était aujourd'hui n'existait pas en Ecosse. Surtout que la « Chasse aux sorcières » avait réellement commencé au XVème siècle, selon les livres d'histoires de la bibliothèque.

Les questions continuèrent, et quand Henry leur demanda la raison de leur venue, ils ne récoltèrent qu'une phrase sibylline. Sur les réactions des étudiants, par contre, ils furent plus expansifs. Les Gryffondors s'étaient montrés très accueillants, Godric s'en enorgueillait : « L'hospitalité et la chaleur sont des valeurs que, j'ai pu le constater, ma Maison n'a point perdu » avait-il déclaré. Les Poufsouffles également, au bonheur d'Helga, qui ajouta même avoir été fière de constater l'entraide visible entre les élèves, et ce malgré quelques hostilités. Les Serdaigles, eux, avaient été sceptiques, jusqu'à ce que Rowena leur prouve qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'elle. Elle s'en réjouissait. Salazar avait eu plus de mal avec ses élèves. Enfin, à peine leur avait-il susurré une ou deux menaces en Fourchelang que les plus récalcitrants étaient devenus aussi dociles que les Knealzes envers leur maître.

Quelques minutes et questions plus tard, les journalistes quittèrent Poudlard, le scoop de leur vie en poche.

* * *

Bien le bonjour, chers amis. Belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ? Encore une fois, je n'apparais pas au début du chapitre. La mort est une triste histoire, non ? En fait, l'auteur aurait besoin de mon concours pour clore le chapitre. Donc si je ne puis l'amorcer, au moins je l'achève.

Pour une fois, j'ai envie d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Je ne vais donc pas vous faire languir d'avantage. Commençons par une série de questions. Que pensez-vous de ce que les Fondateurs ont dit aux journalistes ? Les raisons évoqués pour suivre Salazar Serpentard sont-elles les bonnes ? Ou bien ont-ils menti ? D'après vous, quelle serait alors la vérité ? Vous êtes perdus, je le sens. Dans ce cas, je vais vous donner la réponse. Ils n'ont ni menti, ni dit la stricte vérité. Ils se sont contentés réduire cette dernière à un simple argument. Un demi-mensonge, en fait. J'imagine que vous voulez connaître l'histoire dans son entièreté, maintenant. Et bien soit. Revenons près de mille ans plus tôt, pour assister ce qui fut la première pierre de Poudlard.

Le premier à se joindre à Salazar fut son demi frère. On peut imaginer que le premier en ait parlé au second, qui aurait alors décidé de l'accompagner dans sa noble quête. Il n'en est rien. En fait, Godric voyait souvent son frère disparaître pendant plusieurs heures. Il supposait que Salazar cachait quelque chose. Curieux, il le suivit. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il trouva son frère à travailler sur des plans. Interloqué qu'il puisse ainsi s'isoler des heures durant pour élaborer, façonner et parachever plans, listes et autres paperasseries inconnues et incompréhensibles à Godric, ce dernier voulut savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Bien que réticent l'Ambitieux lui confia son projet. Enthousiaste, le Téméraire décida sur le champ qu'il ne laisserait pas son frère « être le seul dans la merde » si je transforme ses mots dans le langage actuel. Ainsi Godric Gryffondor ajouta son empreinte au projet « Poudlard ». Le plus drôle dans cette histoire est qu'il espérait surprendre Salazar avec une femme.

Rowena Serdaigle fut la seconde à rejoindre Salazar. Fille d'une amie de longue date de Dame Gryffondor – autrefois Serpentard- et elle-même amie d'enfance des rejetons de cette noble femme, le plus bavard des deux, et aussi le plus jeune, ne tarda pas à lui demander son aide. Elle ne fut pas difficile à convaincre, le projet lui plaisait.

Je peux cependant vous assurer que la promesse d'un laboratoire et d'une grande bibliothèque fit toute la différence. Après tout, quitte à s'investir dans un projet de « charité », autant avoir quelques avantages. De cette façon naquirent la bibliothèque, la Tour d'Astronomie, et autres lieux de science. Malheureusement, la plupart furent perdus à la mort de la Sage.

A vrai dire, c'est à trois qu'ils débutèrent la mise en place du projet. Helga Poufsouffle, héritière de Kenneth Poufsouffle jugeait avec scepticisme la construction d'un château non loin de ses terres. De même, Salazar Serpentard regardait avec dédain ses voisins, cherchant un moyen de les empêcher de gêner la bonne marche du projet s'ils en avaient l'intention. Pour cela, Rowena créa au moyen de runes une barrière de protection.

Cependant, ils n'étaient que trois. Même s'ils étaient puissants magiquement parlant, il leur fallait une quatrième personne pour permettre à la protection d'être opérationnelle. Car, selon Rowena, à trois, ils représentaient l'action, le raisonnement, et la famille. Pas l'accomplissement. Or, la formule de la barrière reposait sur l'arithmétique en plus des runes. Et elle exigeait un « quarte », chiffre de la construction. Sur un plan plus concret, le château était également carré, donc pour pouvoir le protéger efficacement, il leur fallait un quatrième membre.

Godric proposa de demander de l'aide à leurs voisins. « Justement, disait-il. Si nous leur demandons leur aide, ils se sentiront concernés par Poudlard. De plus, on loue la loyauté de la famille Poufsouffle envers ses amis. ». Ces mots pleins d'un bon sens rare chez son frère convainquirent Salazar.

Il rendit donc une visite courtoise au Seigneur. Tout ce que je peux dire de cette entrevue est qu'elle ne fut pas ce qu'espérait l'Ambitieux. Cependant, il persévéra et, dans le mois qui suivit, Helga Poufsouffle, plus qu'intriguée, put admirer le projet. Salazar et Rowena, par d'habiles arguments, obtinrent son aide. Pour décrire le rôle qu'eut Godric dans l'intégration d'Helga au projet, je vais prendre des termes d'aujourd'hui. Pour construire un mur, il faut des briques. Seulement, des briques posées les unes sur les autres, cela ne tient pas. Du ciment est nécessaire pour les coller ensemble. Le Téméraire peut être comparé au ciment. En effet, il assura la cohésion du groupe pendant ses débuts, étouffant dans l'œuf les querelles et recollant les morceaux quand il ne pouvait les éviter.

Il n'empêche qu'une fois le groupe soudé à vie, l'école put enfin ouvrir ses portes.

* * *

La journée qui suivit, la rédaction du journal magique La Gazette du Sorcier fut en ébullition. Pas qu'elle soit calme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, comme à chaque gros scoop, l'agitation était à son comble. Les journalistes délégués avaient mis en forme l'interview durant la soirée précédente. Mais il fallait faire des recherches complémentaires, alimenter le propos. Des ouvrages furent cités, des auteurs mis en valeur. Les rouleaux des imprimantes fonctionnèrent plus que de raison, et, le lendemain, plus nombreux furent les hiboux qui livrent l'« édition spéciale ».

* * *

**(1) :** éon : durée de temps arbitraire, très très longue.

**(2) :** _Illusions mortes_, d'Honoré Balzac est constitué de trois livres. Donc, en plus des _Hauts de Hurlevent_, Hermione doit rendre quatre livres.

* * *

_Un petit mot pour vous dire au revoir ? Kupo !_


	5. Le respect dû à un Serpentard

Hello tout le monde !

Bon, je sais, sur mon profil, j'avais dit que vous auriez ce chapitre pour le nouvel an. C'était il y a six mois, je sais. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et puis la qualité du chapitre est plutôt pas mal, je trouve. Grâce à mon immense talent, bien sûr ;p , et à celui de Matteic. Franchement, comme béta, elle assure. Sinon, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture !

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Sauf l'histoire, naturellement.

* * *

Le respect dû à un Serpentard

* * *

L'article de la Gazette provoqua un véritable tumulte. Les uns affirmaient que ce n'était que fadaises. Les autres souhaitaient, sans trop y croire, que ce fût vrai. Et les individus restant avaient une foi inconditionnelle en ce que racontaient les journalistes. Quand les premiers s'en prenaient aux derniers, se moquant de leur naïveté, ceux-ci répliquaient que le Survivant ne se serait pas prêté au jeu, ni le directeur Dumbledore. Là intervenaient les autres, calmant les disputes. Et moi ? Voyons, je me délecte de tout cela ! La dernière fois que les ménages furent si agités date d'au moins trois siècles, lors des Guerres Gobelines.

Pour vérifier les dires du journal, le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, fit une place dans son emploi du temps plus que chargé, afin de rendre visite aux Fondateurs. Si nécessaire, il sermonnerait fortement le collège. 'Ce serait un véritable coup politique et médiatique', pensait-il. Pour ma part, je n'y vois que stupidité et indiscrétion.

Les affaires de Poudlard ne concernent qu'elle, et elle seule. Il en va de même pour l'article paru. Ce n'est que la curiosité, l'envie de fourrer son nez dans cette affaire, qui poussait le Premier Ministre à aller auchâteau. Il invoquait le Devoir, qu'il fallait faire preuve de politesse, de respect envers de Grands Sorciers. Mais intérieurement, cette politesse, ce respect n'existent que par obligation. Ce sont des notions que beaucoup, à votre époque, ont perdues.

Le respect ne doit pas être induit par une quelconque forme de politesse. En aucun cas. Il vous vient naturellement, comme une bouffée d'air. Vous pouvez le voir tel un geyser. Subitement, vous savez que cette personne est importante. Malheureusement, les vôtres ont une tendance presque systématique à confondre respect et admiration. Ce sont pourtant deux notions différentes. On respecte quelqu'un parce qu'il le mérite, soit par ses actes, soit pour lui-même.

Cependant on n'est en aucun cas obligé d'approuver ce qu'il fait. Comme exemple, je peux citer Morgane la Fée. Je n'aimais pas ses ambitions. Pourtant, toute l'énergie qu'elle prêtait à son œuvre forçait mon respect. De même, j'admirais autant que je respectais mon roi. Pour ses idéaux, mais aussi pour ce qu'il faisait afin que ceux-ci se concrétisent. Arthur était un grand homme.

Quoi ? Vous venez seulement de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de moi, Merlin, Enchanteur en titre ? Cela fait pourtant la cinquième fois que je vous parle. Cela fait même la cinquième fois que je me lance dans un monologue. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop ennuyeux cette fois. Après tout, qu'importent les leçons d'un vieillard mort depuis plus d'un millénaire ?

* * *

_Le 7 septembre 1996_

_A l'attention__ de :_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, _

_Collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard_

_Ecosse_

_Directeur Dumbledore,_

_Moi, Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, souhaite une entrevue avec nos très estimés Fondateurs, afin de leur faire part de mon respect le plus profond. Pour que cette rencontre se déroule de façon à ce que la population sorcière sache que les informations de leur présence en notre temps sont véridiques, je vous prie de l'organiser dans la Grande Salle du château. Je serai aux portes de l'école demain, à 18 heures, avec un journaliste pour relater cet événement. Un refus serait mal venu de votre part._

_Veuillez croire, Directeur Dumbledore, à mes sincères salutations,_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge,_

_Ministre de la Magie_

* * *

Salazar Serpentard se promenait à la lisière de la forêt quand le Directeur de cette époque se présenta à lui. Rapidement, il lui expliqua l'agitation que les journalistes avaient créée, et la résultante : la visite du personnage le plus important de la hiérarchie sorcière. Il le prévint cependant du caractère particulier du personnage :

« Le ministre aime les choses bien rangées. Il applique cela à sa vie quotidienne, et à ses relations. Enfin, demain, vous pourrez en juger par vous-même. »

Suite à cette indication, Albus Dumbledore prit congé du Fondateur. Ce dernier reprit sa promenade ; cependant, au bout d'une petite demi-heure, celle-ci fut à nouveau interrompue. Par un hibou. Salazar soupira. Ce devait être son idiot de frère qui avait, une fois de plus, besoin de son aide. Le rapace se posa sur une branche basse d'un hêtre, juste à côté du destinataire de la lettre. Dédaigneusement, l'oiseau tendit la patte, et ne desserra les serres que quand l'Ambitieux l'eut soigneusement invectivé. Dans la noble langue des serpents, bien entendu. Alors le hibou s'envola rapidement, lâchant un hululement réprobateur.

Le Fondateur retourna la lettre et regarda le sceau. Quand il le vit, il se figea. Il le connaissait. Et pour cause ! C'était le sien ! Celui de sa famille ! Froidement, il repensa à l'entrevue lors de laquelle Dumbledore avait mentionné que son descendant n'était autre que le mage noir actuel. Il fronça les sourcils, et d'un geste vif, brisa le sceau du parchemin.

Aussitôt, celui-ci s'échappa de ses mains pour venir se placer face à lui. Rowena lui avait parlé de ce sortilège qui faisait en sorte que le message sur la lettre soit dit à voix haute. Elle avait aussi utilisé un terme de cette époque comme comparaison. Un enregistrement, avait-elle dit. Il ne fut donc pas surpris outre mesure quand une voix sifflante d'éleva :

« _Sire Salazar Serpentard, je suis Lord Voldemort, votre descendant. Depuis votre arrivée en ce temps, je suis sûr que ce vieux fou de Directeur vous a mentionné mon nom, ainsi que mes activités. Notre monde menace d'être détruit à cause de dégénérés qui ont fait des unions contre nature avec de méprisables moldus. Certains de ces traîtres à leur sang ont même osé envisager des alliances avec la vermine moldue. Un grand sorcier comme vous ne peut que vouloir lutter contre ces hérésies qui font honte à notre génération ! Je vous invite donc à quitter Poudlard et vos partenaires afin de vous joindre à mon projet : débarrasser notre monde de la vermine moldue !_ »

Le Fondateur laissa échapper un sifflement. Jedusor continua pendant cinq minutes à faire sa propagande. Pouvoir, domination, respect. Voilà ce qu'offrait, selon lui, Voldemort. Un seul passage intéressa Salazar : le lieu de rendez-vous.

« _Au nord de Pré au Lard se trouve une cabane abandonnée. La forêt l'entoure. A l'est de cette cabane, vous trouverez une clairière à la forme étrange. Je vous y rejoindrai demain soir, au coucher du soleil._ »

L'Ambitieux sourit. Une idée venait de s'imposer à lui. Il savait exactement quelle serait sa réponse. Et comment il allait la lui donner.

* * *

Fudge traversait d'un pas assuré le parc de Poudlard. Il montrait ainsi qu'il était en terrain conquis, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Dumbledore l'attendait en haut des marches qui donnaient accès au château. Cornélius ne changea pas d'attitude. Il ne ferait pas ce plaisir au vieux fou. Le Directeur s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Le Ministre aurait certes pu aisément le contourner, mais cela aurait signifié qu'il lui était inférieur.

Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les Fondateurs y étaient. Fudge fut soufflé. Une telle prestance, un tel charisme se dégageait d'eux qu'il adopta instantanément une posture plus soumise, moins assurée. Il remarqua que les élèves assistaient à l'entrevue, comme il l'avait recommandé implicitement à Dumbledore. Néanmoins, il prit la parole :

« Seigneurs Fondateurs, je me présente : je suis…

- Cornélius Fudge, Premier Ministre de la Magie. Nous savons, le coupa poliment l'une des deux femmes.

- Très bien ! se réjouit Cornélius. Je suis ici pour vous faire part de mon profond respect envers votre œuvre ainsi que… »

* * *

Fudge poursuivit son monologue pendant près de dix minutes. Hermione sut aux visages impassibles des Fondateurs qu'il était mal, mais vraiment mal parti. Elle ne savait pas comment cette idée était arrivée en elle, c'était comme si elle le percevait. Si elle avait connu les Fondateurs depuis son enfance, elle aurait pu comprendre. Mais cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard !

Peut-être était-ce dû à leur aura ? Elle se permit de décrocher du discours quelques instants pour explorer cette hypothèse. Elle en conclut que son intuition était la bonne. Comme le Directeur, ils modulaient leur aura pour paraître plus chaleureux, en temps normal. Là, ils redevenaient neutres. Et étaient près de devenir furieux à la moindre erreur.

Jusqu'à présent, le Ministre avait réussi à éviter l'incident diplomatique, mais de justesse. Il prétendait les respecter. Seulement, plusieurs fois déjà, il s'était trompé dans l'utilisation de termes dont le sens avait changé depuis mille ans. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'étaient pas des injures. Elle aurait bien ri si cela avait été le cas.

Cependant, l'entrevue se termina sans que le Ministre ne tombe de la corde sur laquelle il avançait, tel un équilibriste amateur. C'en était presque dommage. Il quitta Poudlard avec le sentiment, Hermione en était sûre, d'avoir fait bonne impression.

* * *

Helga se retenait. Depuis qu'elle avait cessé de vivre dans le château de son père, avec les quelques courtisans qui s'y trouvaient, elle avait oublié à quel point il est désagréable de ne pas pouvoir dire à quelqu'un à quel point il est déplaisant. Ce Fudge était l'archétype de ce qu'elle détestait chez ces gueux fortunés : pompeux, arrogant, avide de pouvoir, cupide, et surtout oublieux des règles.

La société du Moyen-Âge, sorcière comme moldue, attachait beaucoup d'importance à la hiérarchie. Pour Helga, qui se trouvait parmi les privilégiés, voir une personne inférieure en rang ne pas respecter les règles de courtoisie et de bienséance était insupportable. A son grand regret, et sa plus grande incompréhension, ce misérable sorcier était au sommet de la pyramide sociale de son époque. Cependant, cette promotion n'était que temporaire. Ce qui en faisait un « inférieur ». Mais pour l'instant, il lui était au moins égal.

Alors elle se retenait. Pour ne pas causer trop de tumulte dans cette époque déjà bien agitée. Enfin, pas plus que ce le groupe avait fait. Quand le Ministre s'en fut, elle soupira. Si légèrement que seule Rowena le remarqua. La Serdaigle n'était pas comme elle. Elle tenait bien moins aux coutumes que la Poufsouffle. Mais il semblait qu'au sujet de ce médiocre sorcier, elle partageât sa pensée. D'où le subtil clin d'œil en guise d'encouragement à la patience.

Helga se tourna vers les autres. Maintenant que Fudge était parti, il fallait délibérer. Elle croisa leur regard. Ils signifiaient tous la même chose. Alors ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, trop indiscrète et trop bruyante pour eux. Cette exigence du méprisable Ministre de la Magie la déconcertait, d'ailleurs.

Ils se réunirent chez Salazar. Le Fondateur n'avait apporté aucun changement à ses appartements. Meubles en bois sombre incrustés d'argent, cheminée de marbre, tentures majestueuses, tapis vert sombre, lustres d'acier noir restaient – et resteraient –les ornements de la pièce principale. Elle était à l'image du propriétaire. Les quatre sorciers s'installèrent autour de la cheminée, allumée magiquement. Godric, à son habitude, prit la parole le premier :

« Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord. Ce personnage est… gênant . Nous devons faire en sorte qu'il cesse d'intervenir là où son intrusion est dommageable.

- Certes, acquiesça Rowena. Mais comment ? Comptes-tu sur une humiliation publique ?

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, objecta Salazar. Ce type de personnage est trop stupide pour ne pas répéter ses erreurs. Il lui faudrait un garde-fou. Un sorcier assez influent et habile pour que ce benêt arrête de prendre ses présomptueuses initiatives.

- Nous ne sommes pas de cette époque, rappela Helga. Et trouver par nous-mêmes un sorcier capable d'une chose aussi délicate est hasardeux.

- Le Directeur Dumbledore pourrait s'en charger, proposa Rowena. Il a tenu ce rôle pendant des années. Il sait exactement ce qu'il faut faire. Et il connaît beaucoup de monde. Il saura trouver le « garde-fou ».

- C'est une idée intéressante. Je me charge d'en parler au Directeur », conclut Godric.

* * *

Le ciel était en flammes. Rouge au niveau de l'origine du brasier, puis orange, et jaune. Plus Salazar éloignait son regard du soleil, plus le bleu pur de la voûte céleste s'intensifiait. Il détourna le regard, pour observer une nouvelle fois la clairière. De forme carrée, elle retenait tout de suite l'attention. Elle n'était pas non plus des plus accessibles. Les ronces et la mauvaise herbe ne laissaient guère que trois maigres passages. Par commodité, le sorcier en dégagea le centre. Il put alors voir une souche, qu'il transforma en siège.

Il s'assit, croisa les jambes, et appuya la tête sur son poing. Sa posture était volontairement nonchalante. Elle faisait partie de la représentation qu'il donnerait ce soir. Patiemment, il attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que le ciel s'était à moitié assombri, un craquement presque inaudible, suivi de deux autres, plus perceptibles, indiquèrent à Salazar que trois sorciers venaient de transplaner non loin de la lisière de la forêt. Il n'eut pas à se tourner pour les accueillir, car par une heureuse fortune, c'est de face qu'ils arrivèrent.

Le Fondateur les détailla. Pour réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Le sorcier de tête, vraisemblablement son descendant, s'était enfoncé trop loin dans la Magie. De pair avec son don de Fourchelang, son apparence s'était « adaptée lors de sa résurrection. Dorénavant, le visage de Voldemort ressemblerait à celui d'un reptile. Les deux Mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient étaient masqués. Salazar ne put donc noter que la différence de taille entre eux.

L'Ambitieux sourit froidement. Son descendant lui semblait trop confiant. Il se ferait un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'un Serpentard ne s'agenouille devant personne, et ne s'allie qu'à un être qui le mérite. Voldemort le salua :

« Salazar Serpentard.

- Tom Jedusor, répondit le Fondateur, s'amusant à lui rappeler son vrai nom.

- Acceptez-vous de vous joindre à mon entreprise ?

- Je souhaite vérifier une chose auparavant, objecta lentement Salazar.

- Qu'est-ce ? s'enquit le Mage noir.

- Votre puissance » répondit l'Ambitieux, son froid sourire s'accentuant.

Gracieusement, il se leva, et adopta une posture de duel. Voldemort ne réagit pas assez vite, et un sortilège l'effleura. Salazar ne s'arrêta pas là, et jeta une gerbe de sorts informulés. Cependant, le Mage Noir les accueillit cette fois comme il se devait, et contre-attaqua. D'un geste élégant, l'Ambitieux détourna le charme.

Salazar se concentrait. Le duel devrait durer un petit quart d'heure, durant lequel il dominerait la partie. Il s'efforça donc de paraître partout à la fois, et en même temps nulle part. Il contrait les sorts, attaquait avec hargne. Son descendant, qui avait pris le duel pour un jeu au départ, était à présent complètement pris dans la joute. Si bien que le Fondateur décida qu'il était temps d'effectuer le final de cette grossière mascarade.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, et se jeta un sortilège de la création de Rowena. Celui-ci consistait à se rendre invisible, mais de telle façon que l'on ne puisse le repérer. Il s'agissait de la partie la plus délicate du jeu. Si Voldemort avait le moindre soupçon de l'existence du charme, ou s'il pouvait le déjouer, l'Ambitieux était mort. Car l'inconvénient de ce sortilège était qu'une fois lancé, on ne pouvait en utiliser aucun autre. C'est pourquoi, quelques secondes avant, il déclencha un charme oral délivrant un message de sa part.

Ainsi, en une fraction de seconde, l'adversaire du Mage Noir avait disparu d'un mouvement de cape. Juste après, alors que ce dernier restait pantois avec les deux Mangemorts en retrait, il put entendre la voix du Fondateur :

« _Tom Elvis Jedusor, tu as ma réponse. Tu peux être dépité, déçu. Mais retiens ceci : si je pratique les Arts Sombres, sache que nous, Serpentards, ne les abordons qu'avec circonspection. Nous faisons de cette branche magique une alliée, et non une traîtresse qui nous transforme en esclaves._

_De plus, nous sommes loin de renier nos origines. Moi, Salazar Serpentard, suis fils de sorciers, eux-mêmes fils et fille de sorciers. Toi, tu es fils de sorcière et de moldu. Par cela même, tu appartiens à leur espèce._

_Ils ne sont plus les sots ignorants de mon millénaire. Et s'ils font toujours montre d'étroitesse d'esprit pour certains, ils s'accommodent plutôt bien de nous quand ils connaissent notre existence. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ont évolué. Leur technologie dépasse certains de nos charmes les plus puissants._

_Ainsi, en les pourchassant, tu renies ce que tu es._

_Je n'accepte que les alliances avantageuses. Or, celle-ci ne l'est en aucun cas. Qu'ai-je à faire de cette gloire qui sera due au sang ? Rien, elle sera insipide. Qu'ai-je à faire de la puissance que je suis censé obtenir ? Rien, je l'ai déjà. Qu'ai-je à faire de ces combats liant fougue, courage et honneur ? Rien, je peux les obtenir dans l'autre camp. Cette alliance n'engendrerait qu'un bain de sang dont je me passerai volontiers._

_A notre prochaine rencontre, s'il y a lieu._ »

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice était douloureuse. Non, insupportablement douloureuse. Il se massa le front, espérant vainement que cela atténuerait sa souffrance. Voldemort était furieux. Et il savait pourquoi. Une ébauche de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Salazar Serpentard l'avait toujours impressionné. En mal pendant ces dernières années, puis d'une façon plus neutre, depuis qu'il le connaissait. Mais désormais, le Fondateur s'était acquis le respect du Survivant.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. Le bouton est juste en bas à gauche ;) .


	6. Fehu, Jera, Sowilo Partie 1

**Très cher lecteurs et lectrices, bien le bonsoir !**

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas : voici un autre chapitre de la célèbre fanfic : _Une de plus, une de moins, et moi dans tout ça_. Quoique… Il ne s'agit que de la première partie de ce chapitre, qui, je l'avoue, est deux fois plus long que les précédents. D'où le découpage. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la seconde partie arrivera avant les prochaines vacances d'été, promis. En plus, cette partie est en phase de béta reading. D'ailleurs, encore une fois merci à Matteic, qui s'arrache les cheveux avec mes fautes ;p . De même, je remercie également tout ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une reviews. Elle m'on fait vraiment très plaisir. ^^ **

**Sinon, toujours concernant ma fic, vous avez désormais sur mon profil deux liens. Des liens pour quoi me demanderez-vous. Et bien, ils mènent à deux illustrations, une plus explicative que l'autre, de ma fanfic ! Le premier représente les fameux cercles de Rowena, et le second l'alphabet runique. Pour connaître l'utilité de cet alphabet, je vous renvois au chapitre ci-dessous.**

**Et pour finir avec tout ce blabla (le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit pour une fic), je vous propose d'aller encourager une auteur du nom de Scircee, et dont je suis la béta lectrice temporaire. Oui, temporaire, parce que même si j'élimine une grande partie des fautes, c'est pas pour rien que j'embête Matteic avec cette fanfic. Pour revenir à Scircee, la fanfic se nomme « _C'est son caractère qui fait à chacun son avenir._ » Un titre à rallonge (comment ça j'ai rien à dire ? Il est très bien mon titre !), qui cache l'histoire de la fille du terrible fléau estudiantin, Severus Snape. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Mary Sue n'évolue pas à Poudlard, ne sauve pas le monde, et ne fait pas on ne sait quoi d'autre d'extraordinaire. Helwenn Snape est juste une fille relativement normale, Serpentarde au bout des ongles, qui a hérité du sarcasme de son père.**

**Bon, assez parlé, et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?**

**Disclaimer : Seule histoire m'appartient, malheureusement, tout le reste est à JK Rowling. Dommage, hein ?**

**

* * *

**

**Fehu, Jera, Sowilo**

**Partie 1**

* * *

« Mione ? »

Hermione leva aussitôt la tête vers son interlocuteur. Harry avait l'air contrarié : ses sourcils se fronçaient, soulignant le regard acéré derrière ses lunettes, et ses lèvres étaient pincées. Il s'assit en face d'elle et sortit des parchemins, une plume et de l'encre. Comme quand lui ou Ron avaient besoin d'un renseignement alors qu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque, il lui écrit sa question. Ou plutôt, il exposa son problème en un long paragraphe dans lequel il inclut tout ce à quoi il avait déjà pensé pour le résoudre.

Il lui tendit le parchemin, elle le prit et le lut. Ainsi, en magie élémentaire, chaque personne doit trouver un moyen propre à elle-même pour invoquer ses éléments. D'après ce que lui a expliqué Dame Serdaigle, l'Incarnation – _mais qu'était-ce ? Il faudra que je demande des précisions à Harry_, pensa la jeune femme – donnait des indices avant de partir. Elle relut le parchemin et soupira. Harry avait oublié de noter ce que lui avait dit « l'Incarnation ». Elle le lui signala d'une brève phrase qu'elle prit grand soin d'écrire élégamment.

L'Elu se frappa le front du plat de sa main, et adopta une expression contrite. Il n'attendit pas le geste impatient de son amie pour rapporter les derniers mots de la femme pirate. Il lui rendit le parchemin où s'ajoutait désormais : « _Tu appartiens aux flammes et à la terre, ne l'oublie pas _». Quand elle vit cette phrase, Hermione sourit. Harry n'avait pas pris étude des runes en troisième année, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir. Elle lui fit signe de la laisser. Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait la réponse, et qu'il devait préparer la Salle sur Demande le temps qu'elle le rejoigne.

* * *

La Serdaigle revenait à sa place quand elle croisa le Survivant. Comme à chaque fois, elle se retourna, admirant sa démarche fière et rassurante. A l'instar de nombreuses autres élèves, elle n'était pas insensible au charme du charismatique Harry Potter. Elle ignorait si c'était parce qu'il était désormais auréolé du rôle de protecteur, de l'Elu, ou si les vacances d'été lui avaient profité, mais une fille normalement constituée ne pouvait que se retourner à son passage.

Avant, elle le trouvait tout au plus banal. Petit, maigre, des lunettes rondes affreusement moches. Il semblerait qu'il ait enfin fait sa poussée de croissance, et même s'il ne serait jamais grand, il atteignait tout de même le mètre soixante-dix. De même, il s'était étoffé. Ou alors n'était-ce qu'une impression donnée par la taille ? En tous cas, il avait changé ses anciennes lunettes contre une nouvelle paire qui lui allait mieux.

Toute à ses réflexions, l'étudiante se dirigea vers la table où elle travaillait. Cette fois ci, elle croisa Granger, qui devait suivre le Survivant. Elle jeta un regard à la table qu'ils occupaient, et remarqua un livre que la Gryffondor avait sûrement oublié. Elle le prit et interpella la préfète. Mais une question s'imposa à son esprit : que faisaient Hermione Granger et un livre sur la divination ensemble ?

* * *

La Gryffondor fit volte face en entendant son nom. Elle vit Morag MacDougal, une Serdaigle, lui tendre un livre. Celui qu'elle consultait pour Ron. Elle avait dû l'oublier. Hermione le prit et le rangea dans son sac en remerciant la Serdaigle. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, elle se retourna aussitôt en faisant un vague signe à sa condisciple.

Le temps d'emprunter les trois escaliers reliant le quatrième au septième étage, les quelques couloirs et passages secrets menant à la Salle sur Demande, elle réfléchit à la façon dont elle expliquerait les bases de l'alphabet runique à Harry. Elle passa en revue tout ce qu'elle savait, ne garda que l'essentiel, et organisa le tout. Quand elle entra dans la fameuse salle, Hermione était prête.

Harry avait dû demander une salle d'étude, car c'est une pièce aux murs tapissés d'étagères qu'elle trouva. Tranquillement, elle se dirigea vers la table au centre, prit une chaise, et s'installa en face du Survivant. Là, elle commença son exposé :

« Pour commencer, as-tu des notions en runes ?

- Bien sûr que non. C'est toi qui as pris l'option.

- C'était pour savoir, se justifia-t-elle. L'Incarnation a dit que tu appartenais aux flammes et à la terre. Il est fréquent d'utiliser ce terme avec les runes. Et je ne vois pas d'autre domaine où l'on retrouve le verbe appartenir. Donc, pour invoquer tes éléments, tu dois faire appel aux runes.

- Je vois… Mais je n'y connais rien, fit-il remarquer.

- Les runes sont au nombre de vingt-quatre, reprit Hermione. Elles sont censées représenter, entre autre, les vingt-quatre constellations que les Scandinaves avaient découvertes. On les sépare en trois groupes de huit. Ils sont apparentés à trois divinités : Freyr, Hagal et Tyr. »

La préfète prit un parchemin sur lequel elle traça des symboles. Quand elle eut fini, elle se saisit d'une nouvelle plume, et changea de couleur d'encre. Elle entoura alors six des symboles. Elle reprit la parole :

« Ces runes sont celles qui sont en rapport avec tes éléments. La première est Fehu, le feu primordial. La seconde, Jera, touche à la terre. La troisième est Algiz, la quatrième Sowilo, la cinquième Berkanan, et la dernière Dagaz. Algiz et Berkanan ont un rapport avec la terre, et Sowilo et Dagaz sont affiliées au soleil. Je ne sais pas comment tu dois faire pour invoquer tes éléments, mais les runes sont la clef, conclut-elle.

- Merci Hermione, dit simplement Harry.

- J'espère ne pas m'être trompée, avoua-t-elle après un moment de silence.

- Ce serait une première. Si tu dis que les runes sont la clef, c'est qu'elles le sont », déclara le Survivant.

Ces mots touchèrent la préfète qui sourit doucement. Occupée à noter les noms des runes sous leur symbole, elle ne remarqua pas les yeux brillants du jeune homme. Ils passèrent encore un moment ensemble, discutant de l'avancée de ses recherches concernant le don de Ron.

* * *

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que le jeune Harry avait découvert ses éléments. Il devait désormais connaître la clef qui ouvrirait le cadenas les enchaînant en lui. Enfin, Rowena estimait qu'il était l'heure de lui en enseigner la maîtrise. Et si elle déclarait qu'il était temps, c'est qu'il était temps. Par expérience, Godric savait qu'elle ne se trompait que rarement.

Le quatuor attendait donc l'arrivée du Survivant dans la salle ayant servi à la révélation. Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa trois brefs coups à la porte. Sans trop attendre, le descendant de Godric entra. Salazar lui fit signe de s'installer en face d'eux. A peine fut-il assis que Rowena entama :

« As-tu trouvé ta clef ?

- Oui. Les runes, répondit brièvement Harry.

- Sais-tu exactement lesquelles ?

- Non, mais mon choix est réduit à six : Fehu, Jera, Algiz, Sowilo, Berkanan, et Dagaz.

- Bien, approuva Helga. Nous allons maintenant t'expliquer comment invoquer le feu et la terre. Tu détermineras lesquelles déclenchent tes pouvoirs à ce moment. Soit attentif, et pose les questions que tu souhaites. Il est impératif que tu comprennes parfaitement. »

Harry acquiesça. Ses traits devinrent neutres, figés. Salazar et Rowena échangèrent un regard. Godric l'intercepta, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il signifiait. Il leur demanderait après la leçon du garçon.

« La première fois que tu invoques un élément est particulière, débuta Rowena. Je vais prendre un exemple : tu entres dans une forêt inconnue. Tu souhaites la traverser, mais comme tu ne la connais pas, tu cherches un long moment ton chemin. Par contre, les fois suivantes, puisque tu es déjà venu, tu sais quel parcours prendre.

« C'est la même chose avec les essences élémentaires. Ainsi, il se peut que tu prennes des années à te frayer un chemin vers tes éléments. Mais sois rassuré, ton élément totem possède déjà une route. Comme le totem représente ta famille, d'autres ont déjà accédé à cet élément, donc ils ont déjà tracé le chemin. Ce sera pour ton élément personnel que viendra la difficulté.

- Pour desceller un élément, tu dois te trouver, pour commencer, à proximité d'une manifestation de celui-ci, continua Salazar, qui remarqua le léger froncement de sourcil du descendant de Godric. Oui, desceller. Car tout le monde possède un ou deux éléments, mais, comme tu peux le constater, seuls quelques uns les utilisent. Pour pouvoir faire cela, tu dois enlever les chaînes qui les maintiennent figés.

- Et comment dois-je faire ? interrogea Harry.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus difficile, lui répondit Helga, il te suffit d'utiliser ta clef, les runes. Il existe cependant différents moyens de manier une clef, à toi de trouver la bonne manière.

- Je comprends. De quelle façon vais-je rejoindre mon totem ? continua le Survivant.

- Regarde ce tétracle, fit Godric, désignant d'un geste un carré entouré de symboles étranges.

- C'est une figure magique qui va te permettre d'atteindre ton élément, éclaira Dame Serdaigle, ayant noté l'air sceptique du jeune homme.

- Pour faire simple, reprit Godric, tu te places dedans, assis de préférence, puis l'un d'entre nous utilise l'élément que tu iras chercher. Tu peux constater que le tétracle est gravé dans la pierre. Pour que tu sois plongé dans la transe qui te permettra d'approcher ton essence, il faut que la dite essence coule dans les sillons du tétracle. Je préférais te prévenir, car ton totem est le feu : tu auras un brasier autour de toi.

- Je ne crains pas particulièrement les flammes, affirma bravement Harry.

- Tant mieux, dit Salazar. Espérons que ce ne soit pas que mots et bravade. »

Godric fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'avait pris son frère. Mais, quand il regarda son descendant, il put remarquer que ce dernier restait impassible. Quoique ses yeux verts exprimaient l'envie de prouver le contraire. Cela déconcerta le Fondateur : le garçon n'avait pas, lui non plus, apprécié ce qu'avait dit Serpentard, alors pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Il était un Gryffondor, que diable ! Une insulte ne pouvait rester sans réplique. Il allait répliquer quand le jeune Potter reprit la parole :

« Je doute être capable de manier le feu s'il me fait peur, murmura-t-il. Si je veux maîtriser les flammes, je dois d'abord les apprivoiser.

- La formule se rapproche d'un aphorisme », approuva Salazar, étrangement satisfait.

Godric était perdu. Un instant, l'Ambitieux provoquait le Survivant, et celui d'après, il l'approuvait ! Il se promit d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui une fois le jeune homme parti.

« Un aphorisme est une maxime, un adage, indiqua une nouvelle fois Rowena à Harry, ayant encore intercepté son expression confuse. Te sens-tu prêt ?

- Oui. »

Sur ces mots, il se plaça au centre du tétracle, et s'assit en tailleur. Il leva les yeux vers eux, les dardant de deux prunelles déterminées, comme s'il les défiait de dire qu'il n'était pas apte. Godric s'avança alors vers lui. Des Fondateurs, il était le seul à maîtriser le feu. Rowena, d'un geste élégant, fit léviter une fiole contenant le sang d'une salamandre vers le Téméraire. Celui-ci s'en empara, et laissa s'écouler l'hémoglobine dans les sillons gravés dans la pierre.

Une fois cela fait, il posa la fiole vide, puis mit ses mains au dessus du tétracle. Rapidement, il susurra une incantation, et le sang s'embrassa. Des flammes rendues violettes par le liquide vital montèrent, entourant le jeune Harry. Désormais, c'était à lui d'agir.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours que Sire Godric avait lui fait part de la conclusion à laquelle étaient arrivés les Fondateurs après la visite du Ministre de la Magie : « le garder en laisse ». En d'autres mots, trouver une personne capable d'influencer Fudge pour que celui-ci ne cause pas plus de dégâts.

Et Albus Dumbledore avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait personne qui puisse imposer à Cornélius certaines décisions et qui soit dans leur camp.

* * *

Instinctivement, Harry avait fermé les yeux. Il ne sentit alors plus rien, pas même la chaleur des flammes, ni la dureté de la pierre. Après quelques instants, il encaissa une soudaine hausse de température. Il étouffait. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais tout restait noir autour de lui. Il ne voyait qu'un abysse où la lumière n'avait pas sa place. Le Gryffondor commençait à paniquer.

Puis il fut ailleurs. Des lambeaux de cette lumière absente ondulaient et miroitaient à perte de vue. Jaune, orange, rouge, violet. Le jeune homme se croyait dans une aurore boréale aux couleurs, qui donnaient vie à la chaleur ambiante. Seul le sol de terre brûlée contrastait.

Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, Harry prit conscience d'une chose : il voyait tout. Aucun besoin de se tourner, il pouvait compter les craquelures de la terre sensée être derrière lui ! Cette constatation en amena une autre, moins réjouissante. Il n'avait pas de corps. Certes, la température l'oppressait et il sentait le sol sous lui. Mais il n'avait pas de corps.

Le Gryffondor paniquait. Qu'était cet endroit ? Pourquoi voyait-il tout ? N'avait-il pas de corps ? Que faisait-il ici ? Il se força à se calmer. Le Vieux le lui avait pourtant appris. La seule et unique façon de vaincre était dans le sang-froid. Le détachement. La leçon avait été douloureuse, mais désormais, elle était inscrite dans son esprit.

Il sentit alors une odeur. Elle lui rappela la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, quand Arthur craquait allumette sur allumette dans l'espoir d'allumer un feu de camp. Il aimait la fragrance. Hermione lui avait expliqué que c'était le soufre qui dégageait ce parfum quand il brûlait. Harry voulut voir d'où venait.

Sa première réaction fut de faire un pas. Mais il n'avait pas de corps. Cependant, il avança. Fort de cette conclusion, il continua. Il ne sut combien de temps il marcha ainsi. Sans qu'il ne l'ait vu arriver, un rocher fut soudain devant lui. Immense, et d'une étrange couleur jaune tirant sur le vert. Fluo peut-être ? Les lambeaux entourant la roche étaient tous carmins, alors que le jeune homme avait remarqué une certaine hétérogénéité dans la répartition des couleurs.

Harry comprit qu'il se tenait devant le sceau qui retenait l'essence du feu en lui. Il lui restait donc à déterminer quelle était la bonne rune, et comment l'utiliser. Il tenta de parler. Mais pas un son ne se fit entendre. A vrai dire, il n'entendait rien depuis qu'il était dans ce monde. Il pensa fortement le nom des trois runes affiliées aux flammes. Fehu. Sowilo. Dagaz. Rien.

Il réfléchissait. Comment utiliser les runes, de quelle manière ? Il se remémora la forme de Dagaz. Un crissement atroce retentit. Les oreilles d'Harry, rendues sensibles par la longue exposition au silence, lui firent mal. Il se demandait comment, puisqu'elles n'existaient pas dans ce monde. Il regarda la roche, où s'inscrivait désormais Dagaz. Mais la rune s'effaça rapidement.

Comprenant qu'il tenait la solution, Harry retenta la même chose avec Sowilo. Elle disparut à son tour, et le jeune homme sut que la rune correspondant aux flammes serait Fehu. Effectivement, une fois visualisée, elle resta gravée dans le rocher. Elle se mit à briller, puis le roc explosa.

* * *

Cela faisait trois heures que le jeune Harry était en transe quand le brasier l'entourant s'éteignit. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Les autres mondes déroutaient totalement le sorcier les explorant. La brusque transition de l'un à l'autre nécessitait un temps d'adaptation. Le Gryffondor se releva doucement, gêné par ses jambes ankylosées d'être restées longtemps pliées.

Rowena Serdaigle sourit. Il semblait plus à l'aise que les autres sorciers qu'ils avaient initiés à cette branche de la magie. Certains s'évanouissaient après un jour entier de transe. Sans avoir trouvé le sceau.

Comme le soir tombait, Dame Serdaigle décida qu'ils lui expliqueraient le fonctionnement général de la magie élémentaire, puis qu'ils enverraient le garçon se coucher. Avant que ce dernier ouvre la bouche, Rowena le lui dit. Il fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Elle prit alors la parole :

« La magie élémentaire fonctionne de la même manière que la magie avec baguette. Pour lancer un sortilège, tu dois d'abord effectuer un mouvement avec, tout en te concentrant sur l'effet désiré. Ce mouvement libère ta magie interne, qui est catalysée par l'élément central de la baguette selon ton souhait, expliqua la Sage en faisant apparaître un oiseau en guise d'exemple. La magie des essences marche de la même manière. La baguette est seulement remplacée par la clef. Tu as compris ?

- Oui », acquiesça faiblement Harry.

Rowena fronça les sourcils. Le jeune Harry pâlissait à vue d'œil. Il avait été plus rapide que la plupart, la contrepartie arrivait naturellement plus vite. Alarmée, la Dame fit un signe à ses compagnons. Helga prépara le tétracle. Rapidement, Godric et Salazar poussèrent l'élève dedans, et l'assirent. Il se laissait faire, comme une marionnette dont on actionne les fils. Rowena parla précipitamment :

« Il semblerait que ton équilibre interne soit plus fragile que celui des autres. Comme un de tes éléments est descellé, l'autre réclame son dû. Il détruit donc sa prison, ton corps. Nous te remettons en transe pour que tu le libères. »

Helga murmura une formule, et les sillons du tétracle s'emplirent de sable. Ne tenant plus assis, en transe, Harry s'effondra.

* * *

**En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plû, je vous dis au revoir.**

**Et, en passant, je rappelle que je ne crache pas sur les reviews ^^ .**


	7. Fehu, Jera, Sowilo Partie 2

**Hello le monde !**

**Et oui, vous n'en croyez pas vos yeux : à peine un mois et demi s'est écoulé entre deux postes ! Je vous l'avait bien dit ;p . Par contre, pour le prochain chapitre, je pense qu'il faudra attendre 2010. Mais vous avez l'habitude, non ? ^^ Et puis aucune inquiétude, ce n'est pas parce que je prend mon temps que je ne vais pas finir cette histoire. Au contraire !**

**Bon, maintenant, et si je passait aux remerciement habituels ? Tout d'abors, applaudissez Matteic, la béta de cette fic ! Une fois de plus, elle s'est enfoncée dans cette jungle de mots truffée de prédateurs : les fautes. Et elle en est sortie vivante, sans une égratinure ! Juste des envies de m'étrangler (je pense :p). Ensuite, merci à vous tous, les lecteurs. Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, ou de mettre la fanfic dans leurs alerts ou favorits, ça me va droit au coeur !**

**Aller, je vais vous laisser profite du chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Et oui, quelqu'un m'a devancé : JK Rowling. Mais je me suis promis une chose : "Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai !".

**

* * *

**

Fehu, Jera, Sowilo

**Partie 2**

* * *

Noir. Tout était noir. Harry sentait une odeur de terre, forte, âcre. Il avait l'impression d'être dans la brume, tant l'humidité était forte. Comme précédemment, la vision lui vint après. Cette fois, il se trouvait debout dans une sorte de jungle où sapins côtoyaient chênes et palmiers. Le ciel n'avait pas de place en ce lieu.

Comme la première fois, rien n'échappait à son regard, tant son champ de vision était élargi. De même, il ne voyait pas son corps. Il ne savait où aller. Alors Harry avança au hasard, se remettant à la chance. Il erra longtemps.

Au bout d'un moment, il constata un fait étrange. Certaines feuilles et bouts d'écorces scintillaient. Il s'approcha. Des pierres précieuses ! Ce qui l'avait interpellé n'était autre que des gemmes sculptées de façon à s'intégrer dans le décor. Et plus il s'enfonçait dans cette étrange forêt, plus leur nombre augmentait. Le végétal devenait minéral.

Le Survivant finit par découvrir une immense clairière. Le sol était recouvert d'une herbe tendre, de fleurs aux couleurs pastel et de bosquets. Harry put enfin voir le ciel, qui n'était en fait que le plafond d'une grotte. Il se demandait comment la lumière pouvait pénétrer dans cette jungle, quand il aperçut enfin l'énorme baobab au centre de la clairière.

Ce dernier semblait étrange aux yeux du jeune homme. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était habitué à voir des baobabs en pleine savane, et non dans ce qui ressemblait à une prairie verdoyante. Harry s'avança vers le majestueux roi des arbres. Il sut alors d'où venait son malaise. Ce n'était plus quelques parties qui étaient en pierre. Des racines à la cime de l'arbre, le moindre bout était en pierre précieuse.

Le jeune homme avait compris qu'il se tenait devant le sceau emprisonnant l'essence terrestre. Il visualisa donc le symbole de Jera, première des trois runes affiliées à la terre. Elle se grava dans l'écorce, et s'illumina. Harry avait trouvé la bonne rune du premier coup. A sa grande surprise, l'arbre roi fondit.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques minutes que le jeune Gryffondor était enfin dans un état stable. Après cinq heures où Helga et Rowena s'étaient succédées pour maintenir le jeune homme en vie, la nouvelle était appréciable. Rowena pouvait enfin souffler, et réfléchir à ce qui était arrivé à leur protégé.

La réactivité de ses éléments était tout simplement stupéfiante. Seul un de leurs élèves avait présenté une telle affinité avec les éléments. Et malheureusement, ils n'avaient pu le sauver. Mais le jeune Harry semblait avoir atteint son sceau. Tout irait bien maintenant. Et peut-être même serait-il capable de…

Le garçon papillonna des yeux. Lentement, leurs couleurs revenaient sur son visage. Godric l'aida à se redresser, et Salazar s'approcha, un gobelet plein d'une potion violette à la main. Il le tendit au garçon. Celui-ci l'attrapa instinctivement, et le but. Presque immédiatement, sa mine s'améliora nettement, même s'il gardait un air fatigué. Rowena était enfin rassurée. Ils envoyèrent le garçon se coucher, remettant au lendemain les explications.

Une fois le jeune Harry parti, Salazar leur tendit des fioles contenant une autre potion, verte celle-ci. Elle leur permettrait de passer une nuit blanche sans ressentir la moindre fatigue.

* * *

Helga sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé dans la Grande Salle. Il fallait que l'un d'eux quatre fasse acte de présence, sans quoi les élèves et l'équipe enseignante se poseraient des questions. Et comme les trois autres souhaitaient parler de quelque chose, elle s'était portée volontaire. Oh, ils ne l'avaient pas explicitement dit. Et personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'aurait senti.

Ils voulaient sûrement discuter du descendant de Godric. C'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient venus dans cette époque, certes. Mais à trop se concentrer sur une seule personne, ils en oubliaient les autres. Enfin, depuis qu'elle les connaissait, leur groupe fonctionnait ainsi : Godric, Rowena et Salazar ensemble, faisant avancer un projet, et elle légèrement en retrait, scrutant les alentours, leur signalant certaines impasses qu'ils ne pouvaient suspecter.

Seul le Seigneur Kenneth – son bien-aimé père – l'avait remarqué, et les comparait à l'équipage d'un navire. Les trois compères étaient l'équipage, et elle la vigie. Cela les faisait rire. Mais il n'empêchait que grâce à cette répartition inconsciente des rôles, leur navire avançait sans aucun problème.

Elle arrêta sa rêverie quand, à sa grande surprise, elle vit Harry Potter entrer dans le réfectoire. Il s'était pourtant couché aux petites heures du matin. Il aurait pu dormir d'avantage, puisqu'ils étaient le dimanche. Pourtant, il semblait en pleine forme. Elle s'interrogea sur son rythme de sommeil habituel.

Elle attendit qu'il finisse son petit-déjeuner pour se lever. Quand elle passa devant lui, elle lui fit un discret signe de la tête. Il laissa ses amis, et une fois hors de la Grande Salle, il vint se placer à sa droite.

« Allez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir ? demanda-t-il. Je crois que Dame Serdaigle me l'a rapidement dit, mais j'étais trop sonné pour comprendre.

- Les lois qui gouvernent les éléments sont nombreuses et complexes. Pour faire simple, les éléments s'équilibrent mutuellement. Si l'un est enfermé, l'autre doit l'être aussi, et vice versa. De même, il te faut pratiquer les deux également, et ne pas privilégier l'un ou l'autre. Quand tu as libéré le feu, la terre a voulu se libérer à son tour, pour garder son équilibre. Cependant, il lui fallait détruire le sceau et le seul moyen pour un élément de libérer seul est de détruire le corps qui abrite le sceau. Normalement, cela met entre une journée et une semaine pour que l'hôte soit réellement en danger. Mais ta réaction a été fulgurante. Enfin, tu as de la chance, cela est déjà arrivé une fois, et nous avons pu te sauver ou intervenir à temps.

- Je vois. Savez-vous pourquoi ma réaction a été si rapide ? demanda Harry.

- Cela vient de l'affinité que tu as avec cette branche de la magie. Plus celle-ci est élevée, plus la réaction est forte et rapide. De plus grandes possibilités s'accompagnent d'un risque plus élevé, répondit doctement Dame Poufsouffle.

- Cela signifie que j'ai une très grande affinité avec la magie élémentaire, voulut s'assurer le jeune homme.

- En effet. »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Helga avait guidé Harry dans l'une des salles secrètes de Rowena. Il s'agissait de la salle au Cercle _(1)_ du premier étage, la plus spacieuse. Les trois autres Fondateurs y étaient réunis. Ils s'interrompirent quand Helga et l'élève entrèrent. La Généreuse leur signala qu'elle s'était chargée de l'instruire sur les raisons de son malaise. Il ne restait qu'à lui enseigner la pratique des essences élémentaires.

« Nous allons commencer par les flammes. Leur utilisation est plus simple que celle de la terre, mais requiert certaines conditions. Le feu que tu libères est un feu ordinaire, même s'il est d'origine magique. Il ne brûlera donc que si un combustible et le l'air le permettent. De même, s'il n'est pas assez puissant, le vent l'éteint, tout comme l'eau, expliqua Rowena.

- C'est pour cela que Sire Godric a versé du sang de Salamandre hier, se rappela Harry.

- Tout a fait, acquiesça le concerné. Mais trêve de théorie ! Rien de vaut la pratique : prends une bûche, et entraîne-toi. »

Sire Gryffondor désignait un tas de bois. Le jeune Harry saisit un morceau. Helga le voyait froncer les sourcils, scrutant la bûche. Il la posa finalement à terre, pour graver le symbole de Fehu. Presque immédiatement, le bois prit feu.

« Maintenant, prends deux bûches. Sur l'une, grave une grande rune, et sur l'autre, une petite », indiqua Godric.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Sur la première, une grande gerbe de flammes jaillies, tandis que sur la seconde dansaient quelques flammèches.

« La taille de la rune détermine l'intensité ? s'étonna Harry. Je croyais que sur ce point, c'était la volonté, comme pour les sorts.

- Il s'agit d'une méprise courante, fit le Téméraire. Continue de tester toutes les possibilités qui te viennent à l'esprit. »

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils observèrent les essais du garçon. Quand il se brûla les sourcils, ils le contraignirent cependant à arrêter.

« Passons à la terre maintenant, fit Helga, un sourire dans la voix.

- D'accord, accorda Harry, soulagé.

- Tout d'abord, sache que le maniement de cette essence est plus subtil que celui du feu, dit-elle, moqueuse.

- Quoi ?! Helga, je ne te permets pas ! s'insurgea Godric.

- Dis-moi, quand tu as libéré l'essence, qu'a fait le sceau ? continua-t-elle, ignorant son ami.

- Je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous voulez dire, dit Harry. Est-ce ce qu'il s'est passé avec le baobab ?

- Si ce baobab est le sceau, je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé une fois que tu as utilisé ta rune, reformula-t-elle.

- Et bien… Il a fondu.

- Donc tu es un sculpteur, déclara-t-elle.

- Pardon ? fit Harry, interloqué.

- Parmi ceux qui manient l'essence terrestre, il existe deux catégories : les sculpteurs et les botanistes. Dans la majorité des cas, ils se répartissent selon le type d'élément : les élémentaires dont la terre est l'essence personnelle sont majoritairement des sculpteurs, et ceux dont elle est le totem sont des botanistes. Comme tu as déjà prouvé que tu attires les exceptions, j'ai préféré te demander. Mais pour une fois, il semblerait que tu entres dans la norme.

- Quelle est la différence entre ces deux catégories, demanda Harry, insensible à la pique de la Dame.

- Pour faire simple, les sculpteurs ont le contrôle du minéral, et les botanistes du végétal.

- Donc, par sculpteur, vous entendez que l'on modèle la roche ?

- Exactement, approuva Helga. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le penses. Avant de sculpter, il te faut fragiliser la roche que tu souhaites utiliser. Tu ne crées pas la matière, donc tu dois la prendre quelque part, expliqua-t-elle. Pour cela, il te suffit juste de graver ta rune, puisque c'est comme cela que fonctionne ton pouvoir. Ensuite, tu dois visualiser ce que tu souhaites obtenir, et tu utilises une nouvelle fois ta rune. Compris ?

- Le principe, oui, dit le jeune homme.

- Bien, maintenant, fais un essai avec cette pierre, déclara Helga, en transfigurant une petite roche. Sculpte… Une sphère. »

Harry prit la pierre dans sa main, et tenta un sort de découpe pour graver la rune. Seulement, celui-ci n'était pas assez puissant, et elle ne fut même pas rayée. Il réessaya en augmentant la puissance du sortilège. Seulement, cette fois, il fut trop puissant. La pierre se fendit, et une large entaille barra la main du Survivant.

Il réprima un cri, et, avant que Rowena n'arrive pour le soigner, il lança un charme de cicatrisation, qui referma la plaie. Il l'examina, puis relança le charme. Rowena attrapa sa main, pour constater qu'elle ne présentait plus aucune trace de l'incident. Elle interrogea l'élève du regard, et il lui expliqua le principe du charme. Une fois la curiosité de la Dame assouvie, elle le laissa tranquille.

Il reconstitua la pierre, et continua avec le sortilège de découpe, espérant trouver la puissance adéquate. Salazar dut le prendre en pitié, car après quelques essais infructueux, il lui suggéra de dessiner la rune et non la graver. Peut-être cela marcherait-il ? Si c'était le cas, les choses seraient grandement facilitées. Harry prit donc une craie qui traînait dans son sac, et traça le symbole de Jera.

Rien ne sembla se passer. Le jeune homme toucha la pierre, et, à sa grande surprise, elle se répandit en sable. Du doigt, il retraça la rune. Aussitôt, le sable se recondensa en un disque. Cela fit rire Godric. Helga lui dit de recommencer, en imaginant une sphère et non un rond.

Cela prit quelques essais, mais Harry parvint à former la sphère attendue. Il se permit donc de poser une question :

« Et vous, vous êtes de quelle catégorie ? demanda-t-il s'adressant à la Généreuse.

- La terre est à la fois mon élément totem et personnel. Je suis donc à la fois sculptrice et botaniste », répondit-elle.

* * *

« Tiens, te revoilà. On se demandait où tu étais passé, fit Ron en voyant Harry entrer dans la Salle Commune.

- J'étais avec les Fondateurs, répondit l'Elu.

- Alors, que ont-ils dit ? demanda le rouquin, curieux.

- Et bien… Maintenant, je peux m'entraîner seul à la magie élémentaire, même si je préfère être en compagnie de quelqu'un qui maîtrise de bons sorts de soins.

- C'est si dangereux ?

- D'après toi, d'où vient l'expression jouer avec le feu ? fit Harry, caustique.

- Tu t'es brûlé quoi ? s'inquiéta Hermione, sortant de son livre.

- Les sourcils. Mais Dame Serdaigle m'a soigné et les a fait repousser, la rassura le jeune homme.

- Bien. Quand tu t'entraîneras seul, dis-le-moi. Je viendrai », assura-t-elle.

Voyant qu'inconsciemment, elle cherchait à se rapprocher de son meilleur ami, Ron fit un sourire. Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas besoin de son aide après tout ?

* * *

« Incroyable !!! Cette magie est vraiment fascinante ! s'enthousiasmait Hermione, après qu'Harry lui ait montré comment il la maniait.

- Ah bon ?

- Bien sûr ! D'autant plus qu'elle avait été perdue, fit la préfète.

- Perdue ? Tu es sûre ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai fait des recherches figure-toi, commença-t-elle.

- Rien d'étonnant, se moqua le jeune homme.

- Un ancien mage noir avait rendu cette magie tellement impopulaire que pendant près de deux siècles, elle fut considérée comme illégale. Et une fois ce délai écoulé, plus personne ne la pratiquait.

- On ne peut pas apprendre seul ? fit Harry, interloqué.

- Non, il faut que les quatre éléments qui composent le tétracle servant à la Révélation soient invoqués par des élémentaires.

- Mais comment ont fait ceux qui ont découvert les essences ?

- On ne sait pas, dit tristement Hermione. La magie élémentaire existe depuis des millénaires. La méthode originelle a été perdue.

- Dommage. Mais les Fondateurs sont là. Ils ne pourraient pas enseigner cette magie aux élèves de Poudlard ?

- Ce serait génial Harry. Tu pourrais leur proposer !

- Je le ferai, promit-il.

- Bien, mais pendant que nous parlons, tu ne t'entraînes pas, fit Hermione, autoritaire. Continue !

- A vos ordres, chef ! », s'exclama le jeune homme.

* * *

« Et si tu faisais…

- Hermione, j'suis fatigué là. On reprendra demain, ok ?

- Bon, allez, c'est la dernière expérience pour aujourd'hui, concéda-t-elle

- T'as pas déjà dit ça la semaine dernière ? fit remarquer Ron. Si je me souviens bien, il est resté une heure de plus à subir tes… expérimentations. »

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Harry avait acquis le contrôle des essences de la terre et des flammes. Grâce aux interminables séances qu'Hermione lui imposait, le jeune homme pouvait désormais dire qu'il maîtrisait très correctement cette magie. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans blessures, mais il y était arrivé. D'après les Fondateurs, son affinité avait beaucoup aidé le jeune homme. Tant mieux.

Après Halloween, ils commenceraient à l'initier à l'art de l'Animagus, en présence du Professeur McGonnagal. Elle en profiterait pour acquérir la méthode. Elle pourrait commencer en même temps qu'Harry, et mieux le soutenir ainsi.

Hermione regardait distraitement le jeune homme transformer un cube de soufre en un oiseau qu'il anima. Cependant, il ne fit pas attention au feu qu'il avait allumé au début de l'entraînement, et l'oiseau s'enflamma en une petite explosion. Loin de son condisciple, elle fut épargnée. Mais pas Harry.

Elle se précipita vers lui, pour l'aider. Heureusement, pour une raison inconnue, il n'avait aucune brûlure. Mais il était tout de même inconscient. Elle le fit léviter, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

Quand il reprit conscience, Harry flottait. Tout autour de lui s'étendait un vide aux couleurs de la nuit. Il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans un « autre monde » lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il pouvait tout voir, et que son corps était une fois de plus absent. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'il avait visité ceux du feu et de la terre, les réflexes acquis s'étaient émoussés. Cependant, l'expérience avait été si marquante qu'il les retrouva rapidement.

Scrutant l'horizon, il distingua une forme blanchâtre derrière lui. Loin. Il se dirigea tout de même vers elle. Il s'agissait d'une sphère faite d'un matériau blanc, qui se décomposait en une brume étrange, puis qui se condensait en une nouvelle sphère parfaite.

Il en vit une autre à sa droite, et, beaucoup plus loin, une tache blanche semblant indiquer la présence d'une autre boule. Le Gryffondor suivit ainsi un long chemin qui le mena devant une gigantesque sphère qui, étonnamment, restait intacte. Harry eut l'intuition qu'il se tenait devant un autre sceau. Il lui faudrait utiliser une rune.

Seulement, cela faisait justement un mois qu'il avait libéré ses éléments, et les autres runes ne lui étaient pas restées en mémoire. Le jeune homme tentait de se souvenir. Rien. Puis, après un long moment, un nom. Sowilo. Il lui fallut encore un certain temps avant de se rappeler sa forme. Mais une fois cela fait, elle apparut sur la sphère, qui, à son tour, se décondensa.

* * *

Le jeune Harry s'était enfin réveillé. Il semblait qu'il avait accidentellement découvert la combinaison de ses éléments. De tous les élèves qu'ils avaient formés à la magie élémentaire, seule une petite poignée avait accédé au « troisième élément ». De même, il était le seul parmi leur groupe à le maîtriser. D'après Rowena, plus l'affinité avec cette magie était grande, plus l'hôte avait de chance de trouver ce dernier élément.

D'après ce qu'il leur avait expliqué, il pouvait désormais réduire tout ce qu'il voulait en une sorte de poudre tellement fine qu'elle paraissait liquide, comme de l'eau. Mais à chaque utilisation, il tombait dans un état de fatigue extrême. Et plus l'objet était compliqué, ou grand, plus il se fatiguait. Il avait donc décidé de n'utiliser cette essence qu'en cas extrême.

Salazar l'approuvait. Le Survivant, comme on le nommait, ne risquait pas d'usurper son nom s'il continuait ainsi. D'après le Directeur, il avait trop perdu pour pouvoir continuer à « foncer dans le tas », sans se soucier des conséquences.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur la proposition de Dumbledore. Donner des cours à cette époque. Etrangement, Potter leur avait fait la même proposition. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Leur influence en cette époque ne devait pas être trop importante, sans quoi un paradoxe temporel se formerait. Mais en même temps, enseigner son savoir à un seul élève était frustrant. Et puis réintroduire certaines formes de magie était un défi intéressant.

* * *

« Des friandises, ou on fait des bêtises ! », s'exclamait un groupe de petits fantômes.

La vieille femme prit un air effrayé, puis leur donna un sachet de caramels qu'elle avait spécialement préparé pour l'occasion. Quand ils partirent, elle eut un sourire attendri, se rappelant l'époque où elle-même arpentait les rues, déguisée en sorcière.

Elle allait fermer la porte quand elle vit un autre groupe avancer. Celui-là était plus… original. Déjà, ce devait être des adultes qui le composaient. De grands adolescents à la limite, mais la carrure de certains était trop imposante. Ensuite, leurs costumes, tous les mêmes, avaient une connotation démoniaque : de grandes robes et capes noires complétées par un masque blanc.

L'un d'eux sortit un bout de bois de sa manche, le pointa vers le ciel, et prononça d'une voix forte « Morsmorde ». Une tête de mort crachant un serpent apparut à côté de la pleine lune. La femme n'eut que le temps d'adresser une prière à Dieu avant d'être atteinte d'un rayon vert, et de s'écrouler.

* * *

Les Aurors de garde étaient toujours plus nombreux les nuits de pleine lune, quelle que soit la période. Il fallait pouvoir intervenir en cas d'attaque de loups-garous. Mais depuis le début de la Seconde Guerre, celles-ci avaient été doublées, le Seigneur Sombre aimant lancer des offensives lors de ces nuits si gorgées de magie.

Ainsi, lorsque le cristal ornant le centre des locaux vira au rouge, avec en son centre, des coordonnées, ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à prévenir leurs collèges. Une fois réunis, les chasseurs de mages noirs dressèrent rapidement un plan d'action. Puis ils transplanèrent par groupe de trois.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords d'un village de campagne relativement important. Quelques maisons brûlaient, et de nombreux cris résonnaient. Les villageois fuyaient, et les Aurors furent obligés d'attendre que les Oubliators arrivent pour pouvoir aller affronter les Mangemorts.

La bataille était sanglante, les loups-garous étant de la partie. Heureusement pour les robes pourpres, ils n'en comptaient que deux pour l'instant. Il leur faudrait tenir une demi-heure, après quoi ils pourraient souffler un peu pendant que l'équipe de relais se battait à leur place.

* * *

Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil, sur une colline non loin du village, Lord Voldemort contemplait le spectacle. Un sourire sadique ornait son monstrueux visage.

« Joyeux Halloween, Harry Potter. »

Et le Mage Noir éclata d'un rire sinistre.

* * *

**_(1)_ Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas, le trio a découvert ces salles (une pour chaque étage) où se trouve un Cercle qui les téléporte à l'étage voulu. Pour plus d'informations, je vous invite à relire le chapitre trois, et à regarder l'illustration (le lien est dans mon profil).**

* * *

**En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu, au revoir !**


	8. De l'utilité des amis et des tableaux

**_Et noooooooooon ! Suis pas morte ! En fait, c'est le chapitre de l'été. J'avoue ne pas savoir si le suivant sera près avant la reprise des cours, donc je ne promets rien._**

**_Comme toujours, je salue et remercie très fort Matteic, qui cette fois c'est un peu moins arraché les cheveux :) ._**

**_Disclaimer : Héla, mille fois hélas, je ne suis : ni propriétaire de Harry Potter, ni rémunérée pour tout le boulot qu'occasionne une fanfiction. C'est bête, hein ?_**

**

* * *

**

**De l'utilité des amis… et des tableaux.**

**

* * *

**

Il n'est rien plus étrange que l'instinct de destruction de l'homme. Cette pulsion qui pousse l'humanité à s'affronter, se déchirer. Comme si l'idée de provoquer la mort n'était que l'extension d'un désir de se sentir vivant. De pouvoir affirmer : « Je ne suis pas cette chose… Cette masse inerte qui se décompose. Moi, je suis encore capable d'éprouver du désir, de sentir la caresse du vent sur ma peau, de me réchauffer avec les rayons du soleil. Lui ne peut plus. ».

Ce désir est, à vrai dire, en nous dès notre naissance. Les enfants ne passent-ils pas leur temps à se chamailler entre eux pour des broutilles ? Cette habitude de l'adversité ne reste-t-elle pas présente toute notre vie ? Elle élève certains. Et provoque la dégénérescence d'autres. Après tout, quand on parle de combats, on ne peut enlever l'idée de vainqueur et de vaincu. Un scénario qui se joue et rejoue dans la vie d'un homme.

Cependant, cette envie d'affrontement, somme toute naturelle, presque bienfaitrice pour certains, peut devenir un danger. Se muer en une soif de combats à sens unique, où seul l'instigateur est vainqueur, vivant. Et l'habitude de massacres entraîne l'accoutumance, l'irrépressible besoin d'autres carnages.

Il me semble que c'est cette habitude, née d'une dégénérescence, qui fit de Tom Jedusor un monstre. L'instinct de destruction est si exacerbé en lui que la sensation de vivre ne lui est apportée que par des meurtres réguliers. Cet être a une telle peur de la mort qu'il est allé à l'encontre des lois magiques. Se maudire soi-même afin de gagner la vie éternelle est un acte aussi immonde que les bains de sang auxquels il se complait.

Cet être qui ne peut appartenir qu'à l'espèce humaine est si vil qu'il attire ceux en désir d'un meneur aussi, voire plus monstrueux qu'eux. Et malheureusement, ils sont nombreux, ceux qui ont depuis longtemps cédé à leurs pulsions les plus sombres, ceux qui ne se dissimulent pas sous les voiles de l'hypocrisie et de l'orgueil indispensables aux vertueux. Ainsi, les massacres ne se font que plus colossaux, horribles.

Et moi, Merlin, puis vous en dire long.

**_

* * *

_**

**_MASSACRE DANS UN VILLAGE MOLDU_**

_Hier soir, le village de Cheappendown a été frappé de la Marque des Ténèbres. Ce village du Yorkshire, peuplé d'un millier de Moldus, célébrait la fête des morts quand les Mangemorts ont attaqué. L'utilisation massive de magie dans un village moldu a alerté les Aurors qui ont ainsi pu intervenir très rapidement. Une terrible bataille s'est engagée, n'épargnant aucun des deux camps. _

_Selon le directeur du Bureau des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour _(biographie page 16)_, «_ le nombre de Mangemorts s'élevait à une petite quarantaine, mais ils comptaient parmi eux deux loups garous, ce qui nous a considérablement compliqué la tâche. Cependant, grâce à une tactique qui a fait ses preuves, les soixante-huit Aurors envoyés sur le terrain ont pu contenir admirablement les serviteurs du Mage Noir_. » Des propos optimistes, qui ne prennent malheureusement pas en compte le nombre de victimes de cette sanglante attaque, mais assez révélateurs de l'état d'esprit du Ministère de la Magie._

_D'après les témoignages réunis, nous avons pu reconstituer de fil de la bataille. Ainsi, les Aurors ont transplané aux abords de Cheappendown quelques minutes après le début de l'attaque. Ils ont cependant dû attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires que le corps des Oubliators arrive à son tour. En effet, les Moldus pris de panique fuyaient à bord de voitures _(voir notre article détaillé page 25)_, et les Aurors ont tout d'abord dû les contenir l'aide de barrières. _

_Ensuite, ils ont rejoint les Mangemorts au centre du village, et ont combattu par vagues. Pendant qu'une moitié des Aurors s'opposait vaillamment aux sorciers sombres, l'autre se repliait pour reprendre des forces. Stratégie simple, mais redoutablement efficace sur la durée. Les duels ont cessé au bout de trois heures avec un repli des serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui, sans aucun doute épuisés. _

_Cette horrible et tragique nuit laisse place à un village en ruines, ravagé par les flammes, et se solde par la mort de 189 Moldus, douze Aurors, dix Mangemorts, et la capture de neuf autres _(liste des morts page suivante)_. Nous pouvons également y voir un message. Il semblerait que Vous-Savez-Qui soit déterminé à prouver que la soirée qui l'a vu disparaître pour treize années ne se reproduira plus._

_Maintenant qu'il se montre au grand jour, le ministère rappelle qu'il est important de suivre scrupuleusement les consignes de sécurité. Pour les foyers n'ayant pas reçu ces consignes, il est possible d'en prendre connaissance au Ministère de la Magie, bureau des Affaires Civiles._

Article : Henry Leach

Photographies : Marissa Bloom.

* * *

De son fauteuil, Dean pouvait aisément voir Harry, Ron et Hermione assis à leur table. Comme Seamus et lui, ils planchaient sur leur dissertation de sortilège Sortilèges. Il semblait cependant que Ron ne soit pas très concentré. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il mâchonnait un morceau de patacitrouille. Cela lui arrivait beaucoup depuis le début de l'année (le regard perdu, pas les patacitrouilles !). Mais d'un autre côté, ça s'expliquait : le rouquin sentait des choses arriver.

Il leur avait raconté : pendant la bataille du ministère, il avait été attaqué par une sorte de cerveau volant. Eurk. Depuis le séjour qui avait suivi à l'infirmerie, il pouvait pressentir certaines choses. L'hypothèse d'Hermione était que Ron possédait quelques dons en la matière – ce qui expliquait son Optimal en divination –, et que le cerveau n'avait fait que les accentuer.

Il n'empêchait que Dean voulait savoir à quoi Weasley pensait. Elaborait-il un énième plan pour caser ses deux amis ? Il s'était rendu compte pendant les vacances de leur attirance réciproque, et non avouée. Un peu en retard sur le reste des Gryffondor, le rouquin. Enfin, maintenant, il rattrapait son retard en tentant de les caser.

Du coin de l'œil, Dean perçut un mouvement. Puis une douleur à l'épaule.

« Seamus ! protesta dit-t-il.

- Le parchemin allait t'aspirer, fallait bien que je te soustraie à son pouvoir hypnotiseur, se moqua son ami.

- La main devant les yeux aurait suffi !

- Ça aurait été moins drôle. Bon, tu pensais à quoi ?

- Aux plans de Ron, répondit Dean.

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont marcher ?

- Non. Mais on pourrait peut-être l'aider…

- Parvati et Lavande ont déjà commencé, lui dit Seamus. Leur but, c'est « implanter dans leurs têtes un peu trop bornées que l'autre est un partenaire potentiel ». La formulation est bizarre, mais si j'ai bien décodé, faut juste faire comprendre à Harry qu'Hermione est un canon refoulé.

- Canon refoulé ? pouffa Dean. Toi aussi t'as de ces expressions !

- Qu'elle pourrait être belle si elle s'en donnait la peine, quoi ! Avoue que canon refoulé, c'est plus synthétique.

- J'avoue, fit son ami en levant les mais en signe de paix et en se remémorant le bal de leur quatrième année. J'avoue. »

En entendant le coup sourd retentir, ils plaignirent intérieurement leur camarade de dortoir. Hermione avait dû le surprendre à bâiller aux corneilles. Et les livres d'Hermione faisaient très mal. La voix du rouquin s'éleva, protestant énergiquement contre les méthodes barbares de la délicate jeune fille. Un autre coup se fit entendre et la salle commune se tut.

Quand Sire Gryffondor entra dans sa pièce, il fut visiblement étonné du calme ambiant. Il en demanda la raison et un élève de troisième année lui répondit que quand la préfète s'énervait ainsi, le moindre prétexte était bon pour une crise. Crise qui se traduisait souvent par une forte poussée de voix avec pour sujet, le plus souvent, le règlement.

Comprenant que le Fondateur ait du mal à se représenter une jeune fille si charmante en plein exercice vocal, un quatrième année dressa rapidement le portrait d'une harpie. Hermione Granger était la plupart du temps une préfète modèle. Mais quiconque avait le malheur de subir son courroux n'en revenait pas indemne. Ses tympans du moins.

Dean, levant une nouvelle fois les yeux de sa copie, put admirer le Fondateur qui abordait un air des plus perplexes. Heureusement qu'Hermione avait dressé une bulle de silence autour d'elle pour pouvoir travailler…

* * *

« T'en penses quoi ?

- Cheappendown, c'est le village à côté de celui de mon oncle et ma tante…

- Ils vont bien ?

- Oui, ils ont envoyé une lettre à mes parents. Ils veulent déménager, mais ils n'ont pas les moyens.

- C'est nul.

- Tu sais vraiment pas quoi dire toi !

- Non. Je comprends qu'ils veuillent déménager, mais ça ne changera rien. Tu-Sais-Qui finit toujours par te trouver quand tu veux te cacher… Et c'est pas le ministère qui va te protéger.

- T'es trop pessimiste, ils vont pas le laisser imposer sa loi comme il y a vingt ans.

- Et toi t'es pas réaliste ! Mes parents m'ont raconté comment c'était, il y a vingt ans… »

* * *

Seul l'agréable bruit du grattement des plumes pouvait être entendu. Les élèves s'appliquaient à recopier les diverses instructions, schémas et autres annotations qui recouvraient le tableau. Minerva McGonagall promenait son regard dans les rangs. Puis ce dernier dériva sur le sablier ornant son bureau.

Il allait bientôt être l'heure. Elle le fit remarquer d'une voix sans appel à la classe de sixième année avant de leur donner les consignes de l'exercice à faire pour la fois suivante. Quand la sonnerie retentit, son regard se posa sur un de ses élèves sans pour autant l'appeler, se contentant de le fixer. Le Survivant releva la tête, comme gêné, et la vit. Il comprit que l'enseignante souhaitait lui parler, et c'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers elle.

Quand le fils de James fut devant elle, Minerva prit la parole :

« Votre nouvel entraînement commencera dans une semaine. Nous vous préviendrons un peu avant. Soyez prêt.

- Bien, professeur McGonagall. »

* * *

La situation était grave. Très grave. Douze Aurors morts lors du dernier raid des Mangemorts. Plus les cinq de l'avant-dernier. Et ceux des précédents. Certes, les troupes des chasseurs de mages noirs comptaient encore une centaine de sorciers entraînés, et une cinquantaine en formation. Mais à ce rythme, il ne resterait plus rien des combattants d'ici quelques mois.

C'était pour cette raison que Cornélius Fudge avait requis la présence des directeurs des services des Aurors et des Affaires Etrangères. Son luxueux bureau le séparait des directeurs, tandis que son secrétaire prenait note du débat. Ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que seul, le gouvernement anglais ne pourrait rien faire. Devoir recourir à l'aide d'une autre communauté était humiliant. Mais le Premier Ministre n'avait pas le choix.

Il congédia Scrimgeour, n'ayant plus besoin de lui pour le moment. Puis, il s'adressa au directeur des Affaires Etrangères, John Balsey :

« Quels pays accepteraient de nous envoyer ses Aurors ?

- Les pays ayant le plus à craindre d'une victoire de Vous-Savez-Qui, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit-il d'un ton obséquieux qui contenta Fudge. Soit la France, la Belgique et l'Irlande. Cependant, je vous déconseille de demander cette faveur à nos voisins irlandais. La Première Guerre leur a trop coûté pour qu'ils nous aident encore, ou alors leur nombre serait trop réduit. Faire appel à la France serait le plus judicieux. La communauté de sang-mêlé y est plus importante, de même que celle des nés-moldus. La plupart des vieilles familles ont, en outre, l'aversion de la consanguinité, et considèrent que se lier avec un sang neuf et puissant est indispensable. Comme ce sont eux qui depuis l'année dernière gouvernent la communauté magique française, ils accepteront de nous aider. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier le prestige des Chevaliers. »

Fudge réfléchit un court moment à la réponse de Balsey. Son analyse était pertinente, et le Premier Ministre se félicita d'avoir choisi un tel homme. Et la perspective d'intégrer des Chevaliers dans le corps de ses Aurors l'alléchait. Leur réputation était internationale, au même titre que les Shinigamis japonais, les Gardes suisses, ou les Chasseurs amazoniens. Un corps de sorciers et sorcières rompus aux duels, qu'ils soient magiques ou simplement… moldus. Fort de ces réflexions, Fudge reprit :

« Nous ferons donc appel à la France. Lequel de nos diplomates est le plus indiqué pour préparer une future rencontre ?

- Vespasien Stoat, rebondit immédiatement Balsey. Cela fait dix ans qu'il loge à notre ambassade à Paris.

- Comment est-il ?

- C'est un personnage pragmatique. Il n'est pas affilié au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ne se positionne pas clairement du côté du Mage Dumbledore, expliqua le directeur du bureau des Affaires Etrangères. Il est Sang-pur, donc modéré. Il mettra au point notre visite en France.

- Parfait. Dites-lui que je veux cet entretien pour le mois de janvier. »

* * *

Hedwige fondit vers Harry, une lettre accrochée à ses serres. Il la décrocha et Ron lut avec lui la missive. Ainsi, son ami aurait désormais un entraînement supplémentaire. Pas qu'il l'ignorait, étant donné qu'Harry lui racontait tout. Enfin, presque tout. Harry brûla la lettre, réorientant l'attention du sixième Weasley. Peut-être pourrait-il en profiter pour devenir Animagus lui aussi ? Il lui suffirait de convaincre Hermione, et le tour serait joué.

Le visage de Ron s'illumina soudain. S'il réussissait, il pourrait également la persuader de ne rien dire à Harry, et comme le Survivant les verrait s'isoler pendant quelques temps, il deviendrait jaloux ! Ronald Weasley, fier de son nouveau plan, ricana. Puis s'arrêta immédiatement en croisant le regard suspicieux de son meilleur ami. Après tout, il ne devait se douter de rien.

* * *

« Tout d'abord, enlevez-vous de la tête tous ces affreux clichés comme méditer pour trouver son centre magique, dit Minerva. Jamais personne n'a réussi cet exploit, et ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de vous cette heure-ci. Severus m'a fait part de vos difficultés à vider votre esprit, méditer est donc hors de portée.

- Mais… protesta Harry.

- Mais rien, Potter, le réprimanda-t-elle. Je disais donc que contrairement aux idées reçues, trouver son animal n'est pas le fait d'une quelconque incantation, ni d'un rituel, et encore moins d'une potion de révélation. De même, on ne doit pas s'entraîner à métamorphoser une partie de son corps à la fois pour ensuite acquérir son Animagus en entier. Si votre animal était un poisson et que vous vous transformiez, vous vous étoufferiez avec des branchies. »

Elle vit son élève acquiescer, une légère grimace déformant ses traits. Le jeune Potter avait compris. Le professeur McGonagall reprit donc :

« Contrairement aux idées reçues, il n'est pas difficile de trouver son animal, ni même de se transformer. La seule condition est de maîtriser suffisamment la transfiguration. D'où la prétendue hausse de niveau en Métamorphose qu'apporte une transformation en Animagus. Non, le plus dur n'est pas la transformation. Il s'agit d'en revenir.

« Nombreux sont les sorciers qui sont restés animaux, non pas parce que se retransformer en humain est difficile, mais parce qu'ils avaient oublié qui ils étaient. Il faut une grande force mentale pour revenir, s'arracher à la simplicité, au confort qu'offre l'esprit animal. C'est ici que l'Occlumencie est précieuse. Et ne grimacez pas ainsi Potter ! Je n'ai pas dit que le professeur Rogue vous donnera de nouveau des cours. Le fait que vous résistiez à l'Impérium est une preuve suffisante.

« Les heures où nous nous retrouverons seront donc dédiées à un entraînement intensif de Métamorphose. Quand je jugerai votre niveau suffisant, je vous initierai aux transformations animagi. C'est pourquoi j'attends de vous rigueur et concentration, bien plus qu'en cours, compris ?

- Parfaitement, professeur », répondit Harry.

Vu air légèrement dépité qu'il affichait, il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour deviner qu'il était conscient des efforts qu'il devrait fournir, et que cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela.

* * *

« Salazar ! Aurais-tu du sang de Veracrasse dans les veines ?

- Tu en aurais également, Godric, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Que me vaut cette abrupte apostrophe ?

- De quel droit réserves-tu ton savoir sur l'alchimie à tes serpents, explosa le fougueux Gryffondor. Certains de mes griffons souhaitent suivre cette formation, et tu leur refuses ?

- La dernière fois qu'un de tes griffons s'est essayé à cette discipline, il a détruit mon laboratoire et s'est tué, dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Il me semble qu'un de tes si précieux serpents l'aidait, grogna le Téméraire, foudroyant son demi-frère du regard.

- Et il est mort par la faute de cet inconscient.

- Ne rejette pas la responsabilité de l'accident sur lui ! Ils étaient deux.

- Mon élève était parfaitement conscient des risques, et connaissait les règles, siffla l'Ambitieux. Le tien avait plutôt tendance à les ignorer.

- Morbleu, rugit Godric, s'attirant le regard des rares élèves traversant le cloître. Un tel affront ne peut rester impuni, Serpentard : je te provoque en duel !

- Tu es trop emporté, Gryffondor. Cependant j'accepte le duel. Mais déplaçons-nous, tu n'as pas envie de blesser un autre de tes élèves, non ? dit sournoisement Salazar.

- Au pied de la Haute Tour, le gagnant fera valoir son droit » articula Godric, dans un visible effort de se contrôler.

D'un même geste, les frères firent volte-face dans un tourbillon de capes, et quittèrent le cloître à grandes enjambées, laissant les quelques élèves revenant des serres abasourdis. Les deux Fondateurs descendirent la galerie attenante, bordée d'arcades, puis bifurquèrent dans une cour clôturée d'une muraille et que surplombait, imposante, la Haute Tour. Mi-pavée mi-terreuse, la petite cour n'abritait pour seule végétation qu'un pauvre lierre escaladant la muraille pierre après pierre. Assez grande pour accueillir le duel, elle n'était pourtant pas immense, et le soleil de quatre heures projetait l'ombre des hauts remparts, empêchant le moindre rayon de l'astre d'atteindre le sol poussiéreux.

Sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, chacun des deux hommes se plaça dans un coin de la cour, à l'opposé de l'autre. Se regardant en chiens de faïence, ils levèrent simultanément leurs baguettes, provoquant une gerbe d'étincelles, et le bras tendu vers leur adversaire, jetèrent le premier sortilège, esquivé souplement. S'ensuivirent d'autres sorts et charmes, envoyés avec acharnement et fureur. Attirés comme des abeilles par le miel, les étudiants contemplaient le spectacle depuis les fenêtres de la Haute Tour et depuis la galerie enfermant la cour entre la muraille et la tour.

Le combat ne dura cependant pas suffisamment longtemps pour qu'un des duellistes ait le temps de prendre l'avantage. Helga et Rowena, prévenues par leurs élèves, interrompirent le règlement de comptes. Sans un mot elles se placèrent au milieu de la cour, dos à dos, faisant face à leurs compagnons, les épaules braquées, le visage haut, impérieuses. Ils tentèrent de passer outre, mais chaque sortilège se heurta à une barrière, ricochant et épargnant les spectateurs grâce à un autre bouclier magique. Ce manège continua longtemps, Godric et Salazar déversant leur rage sous les yeux fascinés de l'école maintenant au complet.

Puis Dame Poufsouffle en eut assez, et le fit savoir d'une voix forte et tranchante, faisant ressentir tout son agacement. Face à Sire Serpentard, la blonde psalmodia dans un dialecte perdu depuis des siècles. Le lierre se mit à croître et rampa jusqu'à l'aîné des deux frères, mais Salazar l'incendia. Ce fut là que Dame Serdaigle leva la main, traçant lentement des cercles au-dessus de sa tête. L'air se mit à s'agiter, et un brusque changement de pression obligea les adversaires à se courber.

« Arrêterez-vous ? questionna, magistrale et superbe, Rowena.

- L'air me manque, stoppe tes pouvoirs, sorcière, riposta l'Ambitieux.

- Quand tu cesseras ce combat inutile, rétorqua Helga.

- J'accepte volontiers d'oublier le duel si vous me laissez le calotter, s'exclama Godric.

- Suffit ! Vous vous donnez en spectacle, et c'est une bien mauvaise farce que vous offrez, invectiva la Sage. Nous avons assez de vos incessantes querelles.

- Alors laissez-nous terminer ce qui a été commencé, gronda le Téméraire.

- J'ai dit : suffit ! répéta Rowena, agacée au possible. Que les élèves retournent à leur occupation première. Il en va de même pour leurs professeurs. »

La Sage leva son autre main devant elle, et traça d'autres cercles du doigt, beaucoup plus rapidement cette fois. Une puissante bourrasque souffla dans la galerie attenante, forçant les étudiants présents à entrer se protéger à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard. Au même instant, Helga murmura une autre incantation, qui eut pour effet de rendre les vitres de la Haute Tour opaques. Ainsi les élèves chassés par Rowena n'auraient pas l'idée de venir regarder la fin de la querelle par les fenêtres. Une fois cela fait, les Fondatrices eurent un regard de connivence, et commencèrent à raisonner leurs amis. Elles n'auraient aucun scrupule à utiliser la force s'il le fallait.

* * *

De retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Neville restait songeur. Un regard vers ses camarades lui apprit qu'ils étaient tous dans le même état, le duel les avait tous secoués. C'était une chose de savoir que les Fondateurs, et notamment Gryffondor et Salazar, malgré le lien du sang, allaient s'entredéchirer, mais en avoir un aperçu était déstabilisant. L'histoire des rivalités se jouait devant leurs yeux, et eux étaient impuissants à y changer quoi que ce fût.

Voir deux puissants sorciers s'affronter en duel était en outre tout simplement hypnotisant. Jamais Neville n'avait vu pareil déferlement de puissance magique, pas même l'été dernier lors de l'attaque du ministère. Ce duel lui avait ouvert les yeux : les Mangemorts ne régnaient que grâce à la passivité des autres sorciers et grâce à leur manque de moralité. Seuls quelques uns représentaient une réelle menace, dont Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville se promit alors de continuer, seul si personne ne se joignait à lui, l'entraînement qu'Harry leur donnait l'année passée.

* * *

La Grosse Dame devait être partie raconter un potin à sa grande amie Violette, et Hermione, qui revenait de sa ronde, se trouvait bloquée devant l'entrée de sa salle commune. Décidant de prendre son mal en patience, elle s'assit devant le tableau et sortit un livre. Elle ne put cependant pas lire longtemps avant d'être dérangée par les commérages de deux autres tableaux. Un nouveau couple s'était apparemment formé, deux quatrièmes années de Poufsouffle.

Hermione retint un soupir d'agacement, ces ragots la déconcentraient. Vu l'heure tardive, elle referma le livre, et décida que puisque la Grosse Dame ne venait pas à elle, et bien elle irait à la Grosse Dame. En marchant tranquillement jusqu'au cercle de téléportation du septième étage, elle se souvint du portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black. L'ancien Directeur pouvait aller du Square Grimmaurd à Poudlard et avertir qui de droit d'un message. Ce tableau ne devait pas être le seul que le Directeur utilisait, et s'informait ainsi de ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard. Après tout, qui ferait attention à un tableau ?

Tout à coup, la préfète se figea. Qu'avait dit Harry début septembre ?

_« Les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles »_.

Les murs ont des yeux… Oh le goujat !

* * *

_**Review ? :D**_


End file.
